Hunter X Hunter: Irresistible
by chichirocks
Summary: Gon and Killua are married and happy, but suddenly someone new appears. Their happy home will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter X Hunter: Irresistible

The Exam

Killua awoke and shut off his phone's alarm. He knew that today would be abhorrent and long. He hated this time of year. It was time for the Hunter's exam. Ever since he pissed off Cheadle…Chairman Cheadle, he was given the honorable (lamest) title of being an examiner until he was no longer needed (dead, more likely). For the last 5 years he has had to test future hunters under **Chairman** Cheadle's (strict) guidelines.

Teaching was not his forte. That required patience and kindness and qualities that Killua didn't care for. He had a twisted way of testing the candidates and normally ending up in trouble with the Association for his sadistic games. Of course he did it on purpose. His goal was to get out of examiner duty. Too bad for him that Che- **Chairman** Cheadle knew what he was up to and each year turned into a contest of wills between the two. It gave her a superior sense of satisfaction when the candidates passed the exam and turn out to be exemplary hunters.

Being an examiner was voluntary for each hunter, except for Killua. No matter what he was doing, when it came time for the exam he had to show up or else his license would be in jeopardy. He couldn't afford to lose his license; that would take him away from Gon and Alluka. He needed it in order to stay close to them. Without it, he would have no choice but to go back home and he wouldn't survive that.

Just thinking about home brought up memories of Illumi and mother. He shook himself and prepared to get out of bed. Giving himself a pep talk and imaging **Chairman** Cheadle dying in excruciating pain, he left his bedroom in the apartment he shared with Gon and Alluka and headed to the bathroom.

Alluka had gotten her license against **Chairman** Cheadle's consent and that was Killua's fault. There was an agreement between Killua's and Alluka's family and the association. Due to Alluka's (Nanika's) strange power, she was forbidden to become a hunter. Only the Chairman and Vice-chairman know about Alluka's abilities and that was only because at one point Alluka became a threat to the world (Killua was able to bring her back to herself). She was too much of a risk.

Killua wasn't having that. He knew that without the authority the association gave over the hunters, Alluka would end up imprisoned back with their family. He had protected her so far from their brothers, but the older they got the harder it became and Killua decided it was time for Alluka to plan a future for herself. He found a loophole in the bylaws and snuck Alluka into the exam, where she passed on the first try (just like her brothers).

Instead of punishing him, Chairman Cheadle made Killua a permanent examiner and if he failed at his duties, he would lose his license and while they couldn't take away his hunter title, the status symbol that was a Hunters License was too important to lose. At least Alluka was able to keep her license but she must be under the supervision of either Killua or Gon at all times. The Chairman was merciful by giving Gon authority over Alluka. It helped that Gon and Killua were married and Alluka saw him as another brother.

So they all live together in York New City, but today Gon and Alluka were out on a mission. Gon had followed Knuckle and became a beast hunter and under his tutelage, had earned one star already. Killua was a one star blacklist hunter/examiner and Alluka was a mixture of both, but she would never be officially ranked by the association; not that she cared. She was happy to be (mostly) free and going on adventures with the people she cared most about.

Since Killua was stuck doing the exam that could either take a few hours (great!) or days (boo!), he had the apartment to himself. Hoping into the shower, he hoped to relieve some tension and began to stroke his flaccid cock. He missed Gon so much. Unfortunately the exam weighed heavily on his mind and it wouldn't let him focus on the task at hand. He gave up after a while, finished washing his body and turned the water off. He stepped out of the shower and while still dripping wet, gave a frustrated yowl. At least he didn't punch something.

Fifteen minutes later he was dressed and heading out the door. The apartment was on the eighteenth floor in a twenty storey skyscraper that was all the rage in the city. Although, this building was different; it was designed for security and only Nen users could access it. The building was mostly empty, being filled with various Nen users who traveled a lot and preferred to be secretive. The exclusivity of the building reminded Killua of his family's home (the only part he liked about the place) and enjoyed not having to get to know his neighbors. He headed up the stairs for the roof and the waiting helicopter that would take him to the exam sight.

* * *

He had drawn lots with the other examiners and he was given free reign over phase one of the exam. He suspected the drawing was rigged but complaining about would get him nowhere. His planned tortu-test could fit in any of the phases and it was definitely designed to weed out the weak.

The helicopter took him to the airport and the Association's airship. Once on board, he headed straight to the bar for a much needed drink.

"It's not wise for an examiner to be drunk before the exam," said a voice behind him.

Killua didn't deign himself to turn around. He knew who this voice belonged to. "Hello, Chairman," he said after downing his first glass of whiskey. He tipped his glass to the bartender and got a refill while the Chairman came to stand next to him.

"How are Gon and Alluka?" she asked him politely.

"Don't talk to me like we're friends," Killua responded tersely.

"Can the attitude, Freecss. I'm only being nice," she said.

"Nice is giving me the choice to not be here," he quipped.

"Well, I'll admit you are a good examiner," she said.

He scoffed but didn't respond.

"We'll be leaving soon. Try to be friendly with the other examiners," she said and she walked away.

He gave a noncommittal response and finished his drink. He tipped the bartender and left the bar going towards the cockpit. He was friendly with the pilot and preferred his company at the moment.

* * *

About an hour later, they arrived at the designated exam site. Killua actually got excited. _"Let's kill tonight,"_ he thought as he took his time. He put on his most disturbing smile and disembarked in time to catch the end of the Chairman's welcome speech.

"…those who successfully pass the exam will become hunters of the Hunter Association…" Killua stopped listening then, choosing to scan the crowd of eager examinees. He saw a few that he failed in previous exams. They saw he him; some looked afraid and ready to give up, but there were a few who seemed ready for the challenge. Killua looked forward to breaking them all.

As his eyes continued roaming the crowd, he spotted a woman, that for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off. No matter how hard he tried to look away, his eyes were drawn back to this woman. She was the same height as Chairman Cheadle, but with skin as brown as Canary. She stood a little bit apart from the many fighters in the crowd. He could tell that she was a Nen user, but she seemed unsure of herself. _"Maybe she was just nervous about the exam_ ," he thought.

Her jet black hair was pinned into an elaborate bun and Killua imagined pulling one of the pins out and her hair falling into wavy, curly ringlets that he would run his hands through as he...What was he doing? He looked away, but before he did, his eyesight grazed upon her full lips. They were in a slight pout and he wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips and other things. He realized that he was staring, but it seemed he was bewitched by this gorgeous woman.

Someone cleared their throats and Killua was able to break the spell. Fighting embarrassment (at this point, the Chairman and the others had left, heading to the next location and Killua was alone with the examinees) he began phase one of the Hunter's exam.

"Some of you already know me from previous exams. Welcome back, hopefully you'll pass this time," he said mockingly. "For you new idiots, welcome. Chances are I'll see you next year." Before he could continue some guy in the crowd interrupted him with boos and he attempted to insult Killua's sexuality, but was forcibly stopped by Killua choking him within an inch of his life.

"I declare you a failure," said Killua sinisterly and he continued, "One down, too many to go. Anyone else want to interrupt me? I'm feeling particular murderous today." No one replied. "Good. Now for phase one of the exam. Let's play a game of freeze tag. It's basically tag, but with a twist. For those who are tagged, you must be frozen in the location you were tagged. The only way you can move after that is by someone other than the tagger, un-tagging you. Look around you," and he indicated the wooded area a few kilometers from where they were. "On the other side of that forest is the goal. Reach the goal before the tagger and you pass. Simple right?"

One of the failed examinees raised their hand to ask a question. Killua stared him down, hoping to deter the man. After a few seconds that lasted a lifetime, Killua acknowledged him, "What is it?" he said tersely.

"What are the twists to this game?" he asked.

"I already told you, n-"

"No you didn't," was all he got out before he too was failed on the spot.

"Now, let's begin," he announced and the examinees took to running towards the forest.

* * *

Let's take a look at Killua's brutal twists in this game:

 ***** Of course he was the tagger.

 ***** The game ended when he reached the goal. He could take as long as he wanted. With his speed, this game could end in minutes. It all depended on him.

 ***** The "Freezing" was actually him electrocuting his victims and paralyzing them; nonlethal though, but it would render the victims immobile unless tagged by someone other than Killua.

 ***** The goal was not easily accessible (multiple traps placed) and those who reached it passed this phase and would move on to the next one immediately.

Now back to the story!

* * *

Killua casually "froze" quite a few examinees. He didn't bother to count, since he didn't care. He wondered if any of them would truly pass. Since Chairman Cheadle has been in charge the expectations for hunters has changed. Cheadle cares more about the perceived image of hunters then Chairman Netero ever did. One of the major reasons the passing rate for the exam, since she became Chairman, has declined is because she wants to make sure that those that receive the title of hunters actually fulfill their duties as hunters. She doesn't want another Illumi or Hisoka to have the title of hunter and the usage of the Association's many resources.

Killua did have a passing thought about where Hisoka was, as he strolled underneath the branches. He sensed a cluster of examinees ahead and at least one of them actually sensed his presence. He knew that one would tell the others to run and would be the most helpful to the makeshift team. He targeted that one, just to see what they would do.

He gave them a few seconds head start before he chased them, heading straight to the one who sensed him. It was then he recognized who that one was. It was the woman from earlier. Her bun was a little messy from running in the forest and her clothes were dirty and torn, most likely from one of the traps. The tears in her clothes allowed him to see her brown skin underneath and desperately needed to touch her.

Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her. He noticed more details about her. She may have been short, but she was very voluptuous with full breasts and hips. She wore a light blue long sleeved T-shirt that was three times her size and a pair of black leggings (the T-shirt kept her ass from showing) and a non-descript pair of shoes. The outfit spoke simplicity and showed a bit of her personality. Killua wanted to see more.

With her hair up, her neck was exposed and fantasized about kissing her and biting her. He noticed her eyes. They were like two pools of molten amber that he wanted, no needed to fall into. He wanted to hear her moan and scream his name as he…what was going on with him. His thoughts were in a whirlwind. He had never felt this way about anyone other than Gon before. He was getting hard and forgot all about the exam.

He took a step towards her and she took a step back. It made him hesitate. He sensed apprehension from her. He didn't want to scare.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked in a coyly.

"Will you freeze me?" she asked timidly.

"What?" Killua asked hazily. Then he remembered the exam, "Oh, no. But I want to kiss you," he answered. He took another step towards her, but she didn't move back this time.

"You probably shouldn't," she said breathily. He took another step.

"Why," he asked seductively and taking another step.

"Because, were in the exam," she said. He took his last step, bringing himself face to face with her.

"May I…" he began to ask but she answered before he could finish, "Yes" and his lips were on hers. She brought her arms around his neck and he clutched their bodies closer. Their kiss deepened, they were breathing each other in. Killua had backed them to a nearby tree and took her arms in one hand and raised them above her head. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, slowly inching its way down. They broke the kiss to breathe, and in between deep breaths, they looked into each other's eyes with wonder, awe and lust. Seconds turned into an eternity. He heard the sound of a branch breaking and sensed the presence of someone else. It brought them back to the present and Killua immediately let her go.

"You should go," he said. He was embarrassed and extremely guilty. He felt he had no right to hinder her anymore. She didn't hesitate and left him. Killua was glad that she didn't look back.

* * *

Killua got himself together and decided to end the exam as speedily as possible. He used Godspeed to "freeze" as many examinees he could without running back into her. Her scent covered him and he seemed to be connected to her somehow. He knew when she had caught up with the group she was with when he first spotted her in the forest. He knew when they had made it to the goal.

As soon as they crossed, he followed behind them and ended phase one of the exam.

* * *

Once the exam was done, Killua went back to the air ship. Those that crossed the goal were transported to another location where they immediately started phase two with another examiner. The air ship had made it to this location, so Killua thought about having another drink in the bar.

He felt guilty. He knew that kissing that woman was cheating. He had never been tempted to stray from his marriage bed until now. He had never kissed a woman before. He didn't know what came over him, but he knew that wasn't a good excuse. There were no excuses that could justify his actions. Instead of the bar he found a private spot to ruminate over his mistake.

His thoughts went into circles. On one hand he was sorry and knew he needed to make this up to Gon, on the other was curious. That woman intrigued him. Always one to be proactive he called Gon, hoping that by apologizing now, he could be forgiven. It was then that he noticed that he never got the woman's name.


	2. Chapter 2

***This is for you Captain!***

Chapter 2: Take Me Home

Home

Gon was relieved to finish their mission early. This one was long and he was looking forward to going home. He missed Killua and he knew that today was the Hunter's exam, so surprising his husband by being home on this hellish day was a huge deal. He was sitting in the courtyard of the opulent mansion of their contractor, drinking tea and enjoying the view and smell of the wonderful foliage that were expertly placed within. It reminded him of Aunt Mito's garden back on Whale Island. He made a mental note to find her some new seeds to plant when they next visited.

Their contractor lived a few days ride from York New City. She had promised them a car with a personal driver to use, but Gon didn't want to wait. He had Alluka meet with their contractor and settle the payment, while he had secured them an airship for the ride home.

Alluka was very money savvy. Whenever Alluka and Gon were together, Gon let Alluka handle the business side and he focused on making sure they came home safe. This arrangement worked well for them.

A handsome business man, who went by the name Rod, was taking them home. He had his own airfield with several ships. He regularly lent out his ships for the Hunters Association to use, for a huge fee of course. However, the price was drastically reduced for Gon. Gon once saved his life and he always had an airship (and anything else needed) ready for his savior. He often took the chance to be Gon's personal pilot, which pissed off Killua royally; Rod flirted way too much for Killua's comfort. Gon didn't mind Rod's "friendliness" and if turning on the Freecss charm got him home faster, then so be it. In just a couple of hours he would be home with his other half.

Gon's thoughts had begun to wonder when he was interrupted by Alluka.

"Hey Gon," she said, "Everything's good. We can go now."

"Great! And I got us a ride!" he said excitedly.

"Please say it's not with Rod," she said suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that. He was close by," he said, getting up and stretching.

"Conveniently, he's always close by," she responded as she turned to go. She didn't necessarily hate Rod, but she really didn't want to deal with the drama. That jerk face couldn't get the hint that Gon would never be into him.

Gon caught with her and put his fingers on his face as he smiled. "Smile we're going home," he said cheerfully. It was both goofy and creepy, but it worked, Alluka smiled…ish. "If he steps out of line, I will kill him," she promised.

"Okay, you're in a mood," Gon said sheepishly.

They got into the car in the mansion's driveway.

As the driver pulled away, he asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now. I just want to go home," she answered.

Gon was suspicious, but decided not to push it. He figured that Alluka would tell when she was ready.

* * *

They got to the airship fifteen minutes later. They thanked the driver and walked towards the most outrageously designed airship on the runway.

"There's no way that's legal!" exclaimed Alluka.

"Just as long as it gets us home in one piece, I'm fine with it," Gon said.

The airship looked exactly how an eccentric rich man would design it; extra and unnecessary additions to the frame and way too many colors. Gon made his way toward it.

"Seriously, I am not getting on that thing. I wouldn't be surprised if there are glitter canons and disco balls inside," Alluka said, not moving from where she stood.

Gon walked back to her and picked her up; reminding her that it would only be for a couple of hours.

She replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of hours turn into more with this fucker."

"Alluka, such language," Gon said playfully. They had reached the entryway, and a merrily dressed stewardess arrived to escort them inside. They didn't get far when a loud effeminate voice rang out.

"GON!" Rod ran towards them, determined to hug Gon.

Stepping out of the way in time, Gon said, "Hi Rod," as Rod landed on his face. Alluka suppressed a fit of giggles as Rod quickly recovered.

"My dear Gon! It's been so long since you've called," Rod pouted.

"Kill and I have been busy," Gon responded. "Thanks for giving us a ride home. You're a lifesaver," he said glowingly.

"Laying it on thick aren't we," Alluka whispered to Gon.

"Flies and honey, Ally. Flies and honey," Gon said out loud for Rod's sake. Being called Ally annoyed Alluka, but Gon didn't use nicknames often. Alluka knew that Gon was setting clear boundaries for Rod.

"Oh Gon, I am always a call away if _**you**_ need me," Rod said, clearly ignoring the set boundaries. Gon put his arm around Alluka, preventing her from following through on her promise. She hated that Rod was flirting with her brother in law. Unfortunately, Gon's phone ranged at that moment. Gon checked the ID.

"It's Kill, I have to take this," he said.

"I'll go tell the pilot we're ready to go," Rod said. He told the stewardess to direct his guests to the lounge area and to provide them with the special drinks. Alluka didn't like the sound of "special drinks," and began to question them.

Meanwhile Gon walked a little ways away and answered his phone.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Killua responded. Gon could tell he was upset.

"How's the exam going?" he asked.

"My part is done. Now I'm having a much needed drink," he paused and it sounded like he took a sip of something, "so what are you two doing?"

"Right now, I'm trying to prevent your sister from murdering someone," Gon said as he grabbed Alluka by the collar and dragged her away from Rod. Apparently in the seconds he took his eyes off her, her questioning turned into an argument with Rod and the stewardess that was quickly going downhill. Rod threatened to kick her off his ship.

"Babe, let me call you back in a few minutes," he told Killua. He got off the phone and spent ten minutes flirting with Rod to get him to change his mind. It worked and Gon and Alluka (fully separated from Rod) were sitting in the lounge with bottles of water in front of them and the airship was finally taking off.

* * *

Gon called Killua back.

"No bodies to bury I hope," Killua said facetiously.

"Not yet anyways," Gon responded with a smile.

"Good, only one of us should be in trouble right now," Killua said seriously. Gon took the hint.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing as severe as murder, but I did a bad thing," Killua said, sadly. He took another sip. Gon wanted to ask him how much he had to drink, but he knew his husband had a high tolerance for alcohol and that it was pointless to ask.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," he said trying to be glib. It didn't work, and Gon could feel Killua's guilt through the phone. He took a moment to process what he heard before he answered.

"Okay, when did this happen?" he asked.

"Today," Killua answered.

"During the exam?" Gon asked incredulously.

Alluka's hears twitched from overhearing the conversation. Gon knew she was listening and got up and moved towards a window.

"Yes" Killua answered sadly.

"Will you get in trouble from the Association from this?" Gon asked.

Killua thought about it and said, "I doubt it."

"Good!" Gon exclaimed then his face split into a huge smile. "Aww, you finally kissed girl. Congrats!"

"So, you're not mad?" Killua asked feeling relieved.

"No," Gon chuckled, "slightly turned on though," he ended.

"You are so weird Gon Freecss," Killua sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too," Gon replied.

Now that he was relieved, Killua wanted to tell Gon all the sordid details.

"It was the strangest thing though," he said. "It was like I couldn't stop myself from kiss her. I wanted to go further and…" he was interrupted by someone talking to him. "Shit! Babe, looks like we got trouble with the exam. I'll have to call you back."

"Okay. Love you and I can't wait to hear more about your kiss when I get home," he said.

"Love you too," Killua said and he hung up.

* * *

Rod got them home in less than two hours. Gon suspected that Rod's fear of Alluka expedited their travel time. They landed at the airfield outside of the city. Rod got a handshake from Gon as thanks (he wanted a hug, but Alluka's evil eye stopped him) and slyly told Gon to call him again, whenever.

Gon signaled for a taxi and as they were getting in, Gon noticed Alluka's sour demeanor continued. He figured that since they were home, it was time for her to talk. He didn't like the fact that he had to hold her back earlier.

"Why are you so mad at Rod? Don't say it's because of Killua and I?" he asked. He saw her twinge when he said Rod's name.

"I don't want…" she started.

"Ready or not, you are talking. Answer the question," he demanded, "why do you hate Rod?"

"You're a very perceptive bastard aren't you?" she said.

"You're deflecting. Spill it little sis!" he demanded again.

"I…" she began, but she couldn't find the words to say. "You wouldn't understand," she said finally. She was close to tears and Gon had no choice but to drop the conversation.

"At some point you're going to have to talk. Either to Killua or I," he said, but before she could interrupt him he said, "but I'll let it go for now."

She let out a sigh of relief. "How about this? When we get home, I leave you alone for a while. You can take a nap or whatever."

"What will you do?" she asked tentatively.

"I think I'll go to the candy store and get some of Killua's favorites," he said.

Alluka thought for a second and said, "Okay, but you'll probably have to buy groceries as well, knowing Kill."

"Yeah you're right about that," his husband was notorious for his sweet tooth. "Wanna help with dinner when I get back?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

The ride to their apartment went smoothly. The taxi dropped them off in front of the building. Alluka went inside as Gon paid. He decided to walk to the store, to give Alluka more time alone. He wouldn't be surprised if he found her taking a luxurious bubble bath when he got back.

He walked to the candy store first. It was owned by an old woman who went by Granny. No one knew her actual name, but she was a foster parent/grandparent and had multiple honorary grandchildren. She had so many that it was hard for her to keep up, so she had everyone call her Granny. Gon and Killua were her favorite customers, mainly because they spent a lot of money whenever they came.

Her little store had made enough money to add a coffee shop and bakery and a patio for outdoor sitting. Sunset was only an hour away, so it was the perfect time for Gon; not many customers were there.

Of all of York New, Granny had the best hot chocolate. Gon was thinking about getting some on the way back from the market, when he noticed a woman sitting at a table, twirling a new hunter's license. He could smell Killua's scent coming from her. His curiosity spiked. Could this be the one?

He approached her table. She was too focused on her own thoughts to notice Gon until he had taken the empty seat across from her. She looked up at him and Gon noticed her eyes first. They were breathtaking. All he could do was stare into them and he failed to hear her speak.

"…Excuse me," she said. It made Gon take his eyes off hers and onto her luscious mouth. Gon fantasized about her mouth full with his c…what was he doing? Clearing his throat and trying to gain his senses back he opened his mouth to ask, "Why do you smell like my husband?"

Her eyes rounded in shock as she said, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, not his. Don't be upset with him."

"I'm not upset. Just wondering if you were the woman he told me about. I guess that was my answer. Next question, why is it all your fault?"

"Because, this happens a lot. Normally I'm able to tamp it down, but he…your husband…he…"

"Wait. Tamp what down?" Gon asked.

"This…" she floundered around trying to find the right words to say, "I guess, power I have. It draws people to me. I do my best to control it, but this time my…desire took control. I'm sorry. Your husband is…"

"Sexy," Gon finished her sentence, "I know."

"Umm…" she didn't know what to say to that. Gon could tell that Killua wasn't the only one interfering with her control. She was supremely flustered.

"Look, I'm not mad at you or him. I'm intrigued by you. My husband has never kissed a female before. I'm glad that his first kiss with a woman was with someone so gorgeous."

She turned a deep shade of red that complimented her rich skin tone. "I've never met any spouse who was so forgiving," she said.

"There's nothing to forgive," then he gave her a brilliant smile. It made her catch her breath, and Gon loved the sound of that. "I will tell you, that whatever power you have is effecting me," he said. He rested his chin on his hand as his eyes surveyed the beauty before him.

"I see," she responded, "maybe I should go." Then she got up. She tried to walk away but Gon grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name?" he asked. He loved the way her skin felt.

"Asha, Asha Deva," she responded.

"Asha, can I take you home?" he asked still holding onto her wrist. Her desire was coming off her in waves. He could see her thinking. He got up and slid the hand holding her wrist, down to interlock his fingers with hers and brought his other hand to raise her chin; bringing their faces closer. Inches away from her mouth he spoke, "It'll be fun. I promised."

Dinner was forgotten and the candy was pushed aside in favor of a more delicious surprise.

* * *

Asha bit her lip and nodded yes. Gon's smile made her knees weak. Her unsettling power usually made her a target. Normally, it brought creeps and weirdoes to her and very rarely would she actually feel desire for them. She had enough control over it to make life manageable, and she knew how to defend herself should someone try to take away her choice. But, damn it if these two didn't make things difficult.

She learned as she went through the exam who she had kissed earlier that day; it embarrassed her to no end that she didn't know his name, so she asked around and found out that he was Killua Freecss and that he was married to Gon Freecss. She heard more information about them (most likely rumors) that she wasn't threatened by them.

Going home with Gon was bold, and it excited her. She wasn't new to sex, but so hoped that this time would be one hundred times better than her last time. Although, this was her first time with two men. She relished the thoughts that came into her mind as Gon guided her to his home.

* * *

Killua was so mad. In this case he was actually on the Chairman's side and tried to defend her. The exam was a disaster. After his phase, one of the failed examinees decided to get back at the Association with a bomb. He was extracted by one of the medical teams from the forest where phase one took place and taken to a private wing of a public hospital near the city. He was supposed to get checked out and then sent on his way with a speech about trying again next year. Instead he set off a bomb.

If it hadn't been a private wing for the Association's use, there would have been more casualties. As it stood, two doctors and six nurses were injured. The exam was stopped and everyone rushed to the hospital. The Chairman made the decision to pass everyone who was still left. To not pass anyone would have looked bad. Redoing the exam would have looked bad. The licenses were handed out and the new rookies were sent on their way.

Killua and the other examiners did their best to help, but were dismissed once Pariston appeared to help (AKA cause more problems). Killua hated that guy; there was something shady about him. True to his character, Pariston suggested that the Zodiacs be called in to discuss the matter. Chairman Cheadle did find that a useful idea, even though she found the person who suggested it to be repulsive. The fact that he was here gave her pause.

Killua damn near started a fight with him, giving her a huge headache on top of everything else. So he was sent home. Not that he wanted to be there any longer, but he knew a conspiracy when he saw it.

"Freecss! Go home! This doesn't concern you," she commanded.

"The hell it doesn't!" he exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you much rather be home with your husband? Surely you have more important affairs to attend to, I mean he did get back to the city a little while ago" Pariston said slyly while looking at his watch.

Killua took a deep breath to calm down. He knew that Pariston wasn't lying. He also read between the lines. He took one last look at the Chairman before he turned to go. "I'm sure, whatever measures you decide to take you'll let us know," he said coolly over his shoulder. He left the hospital and called for a taxi to pick him up.

* * *

When he got home he heard music coming from Alluka's room. He called for Gon but there was no answer. He knocked on his little sister's door and when she didn't respond he went in.

"Ally!" he said raising his voice over the music.

"In here!" she responded from her bathroom.

"I'm glad you're home," he spoke through the door, "where's Gon."

"Out getting food," she answered.

Killua sighed. "I can adult when you guys aren't here. There's plenty of food in the fridge," he pouted.

"Is there chocolate from Granny's in there?" Alluka said mischievously.

"There was…" Killua said as he remembered his candy dinner the night before. "When are you getting out of the bath?"

"I'm supposed to help Gon with dinner, but since you're home earlier than expected, I'll give you guys some private time. Just call me when it's time to eat."

Killua then heard the front door open.

"You know where the take out menus are if you get hungry before then," Killua chuckled.

"Eww! TMI! Turn my music back up before you leave!" She yelled through the door. Killua obliged by turning the volume to the maximum as he left her room. He was glad that the living room and kitchen separated Alluka's room from his and Gon's because he missed his husband greatly.

* * *

He was surprised when he got to the living room to see her; the mysterious woman from earlier. She was sitting on the couch, but her attention was on her hands fiddling with her license, so she didn't notice him. How had she gotten here? He figured out how when Gon walked in from the kitchen carrying three glasses of wine.

"You're home early," Killua said to Gon. She looked up at him then and it was like he was hit with an anvil. She was even more striking sitting on his couch with one leg over the other. She hadn't had time to change clothes since he last saw her and this made Killua want to finish ripping them off.

"I see you've met Asha," said Gon as he handed her a glass. Then he handed Killua a glass, "please sit my love, there's much to discuss," he said.

"What's to discuss? I'm sure we all know we're fucking, right?" said Asha. Being in the room with the both of them was driving her nuts.

"My love has never been with a woman before, there is some information we need to know," Gon said, then he took a sip of wine.

Killua was too excited for wine or food or talk for that matter. He understood the mechanics of heterosexual sex. The only information he wanted to know was how she tasted, and how loud she could get. He set his wine down on the coffee table and sat next to Asha. He took his hand and uncrossed her legs. Then starting from her ankle he moved his hand slowly up her inseam. Gon followed suit on the other side of her.

"How long since you..?" Killua whispered into her ear, seductively.

"A year ago," she answered quickly. Her breathing became faster, as the anticipation built.

"Man or woman?" Gon asked, matching Killua.

"Man," Asha responded.

With each question, they moved their hands upwards. _"Only they could make a sexual history report, sexy,"_ she thought. She was glad she hadn't become a complete mess. Her panties were ruined. She tried to touch them back, but (in sync) they both grabbed them and held them down as they continued their sexy interrogation. _"They have the touch of Gods!"_

As Killua was whispering another question, she turned her head and caught his lips in a fervent kiss. Gon kissed her neck and they let go of her hands to do what they've wanted to do since they saw her: rip her clothes off. Three pairs of hands went everywhere. Her hair came undone. Gon's shirt disappeared and Killua's lost his pants. Before more could happen, Gon said "Bedroom, now!"

* * *

Once in the room, Asha was tossed onto the bed. Gon pushed Killua onto the door, kissing him and removing his shirt. Asha watched as the two men explored and undressed each other. She didn't think she could get anymore turned on than what she was, but damn. She was so close to an orgasm simply by watching them together. Gon noticed it.

"Aw, my love, I hope you haven't forgotten our guest," he cooed.

"Of course not," Killua said and he stalked towards her, with the most dangerous smile on his face. As he got closer, Asha, unconsciously, brought her legs together. Killua got on his knees in front of her and pried them apart, kissing up her inseam until he reached her sweet spot. He licked, sucked and tasted her. Gon held her and played with her breasts, kissing and drinking in her moans of pleasure.

She fisted Killua's hair as she had her first orgasm. It was so powerful that it left her lightheaded and lethargic. Killua chuckled as he climbed onto the bed. "Our guest needs to rest," he said then he kissed Gon deeply. In her languid state she was able to notice their fully erect cocks. She wanted to know what they tasted like as she watched Gon go down on Killua. The sounds they were making seemed to go directly to her g-spot. She wanted to cum again so she touched herself in the same rhythm Gon was using. Gon saw and sped up.

Killua was enjoying the attention his cock was receiving, but he was so close to cuming. He tried to tell Gon to stop, but when he looked down he saw Gon looking at Asha. In seconds, Killua came and so did Asha. Now, Killua needed to rest.

"I hope you don't think you're done," Gon said to Asha in a sultry voice. He kissed her as she wrapped her legs around him, giving him full access. He didn't waste time and buried himself deep inside her. It was sublime how tight and wet she was. Gon wanted to go slow, but she wasn't having that. She took charge, moving her hips faster and faster until Gon lost control. His orgasm caused her to orgasm one last time and they collapsed on the bed. Killua had the tiniest bit of energy left to rearrange everyone to have Asha in the middle, before sleep overcame him.

* * *

Alluka ordered herself take-out, choosing to ignore the pieces of clothing in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission Statement

Home

Asha woke up in the middle of the night, hot and in a strange bed. The events of a few hours ago came back to her and she smiled. Waking up next to two men was definitely a first. She didn't want to break the comfortable spell she was under, but she desperately needed to use the bathroom. Somehow she had gotten wrapped up in a combination of sheets, legs and arms. The room was dark except for the illuminated numbers on the alarm clock next to the bed. It wasn't enough light to see. She tried not to wake Gon or Killua as she struggled to free herself. She was unsuccessful and Killua woke up, startling her as he turned on a lamp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said sleepily as she pushed the sheet off her. Killua got up and stretched, letting her get out of the bed. She averted her eyes from the sight of his naked body because she didn't need the distraction. Once standing her bladder informed her that she needed to hurry. Killua pointed to the right door and she thanked him as she rushed inside.

Once finished, her mind thought about the details of the bathroom as she washed her hands. It was the biggest bathroom she had ever been in and it dawned on her how rich these guys were. _"They're hunters so…highest paid profession"_ she thought. "No, focus Asha…" she whispered as she stopped her anxious thoughts. Becoming a hunter was only a means to an end to her and she had a mission to accomplish. She splashed water on her face and used a nearby towel to dry her face and hands.

Killua startled her again when she opened the bathroom door. He was standing there silently, holding out a towel.

"I figured you'd want to take a shower," he said. She took it. "Thanks, but um…" she started, but he finished her sentence.

"Clothes? I have a pair of shorts and a t-shirt you can burrow, since yours are…"

"Ruined. Thanks," she said and gave him a grateful smile. She was too excited to use the lavish shower and she gave an eager squeal as she turned on the water. Killua thought it was endearing and weird. _"Why is she so excited about a shower?"_ he thought, but he figured he'd ask her about it later and lied back down on the bed. In seconds he was back to sleep.

* * *

Asha spent almost an hour in the shower, enjoying the relaxing hot water. If her stomach hadn't demanded to be fed, she would have stayed longer. She dried herself off, loving the feel of the ultra soft towel on her skin. She put on the t-shirt and shorts and thought, _"I wonder if Killua would let me have these? I mean, there's a chance we won't see each other again. I'll ask anyways. These would totally fit Rory when he's bigger."_ When she left the bathroom, she noticed that Killua had gone back to sleep. Not wanting to bother the couple any longer, she left the room, thinking that she'll leave a note about the clothes before she leaves for good.

Interrupting her plans was Alluka, who she ran into in the living room.

"Who are you?" Alluka asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm Asha, hello" Asha responded nervously.

"Well, this explains the bra and panties on the floor. I'm Alluka, their sister," she said and then she walked towards the kitchen. "Want something to eat? I ordered too much for me to eat alone. You look like you need it?"

"Sorry, not to be rude, but what do you mean by, 'you look like you need it'?" Asha asked, as she followed Alluka to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should have said, 'sound' instead of 'look'," Alluka said as Asha's stomach growled. Alluka giggled, "here" she said as she handed Asha a bowl of fruit. "Take as much as you want."

Asha picked out a few pieces and said, "Thanks, but I should get going soon."

"You don't want to stay?" Alluka asked.

Alluka choose to say "want" instead of "can't". There was something mysterious about Asha and she was one hundred percent sure her brothers didn't bother to get to know her before bringing her into their home and bed. It was time for a sisterly interrogation.

"It's not that I don't want to, I can't. I have something important to do," Asha answered.

"Are you a hunter?" Alluka asked.

"I just got my license yesterday," which reminded her that she needed to make sure she grabbed her license before she left.

"Wow! That must have been a quick exam? When I took mine, it lasted for a week!"

"Yeah, well something happened and they let us pass. It wasn't that many of us anyways. I don't know what it was, but I'm just glad it didn't take long."

"Because you have something more important to do?" asked the very perceptive Alluka.

She knew what Alluka was up to and told her so. "Look, I was a sister as well, so I know you're just being protective, but I would like to keep my business to myself."

"You were a 'sister'?" Alluka asked.

Asha hesitated for a second before she answered, "I had an older sister. She passed away."

"I'm sorry," Alluka said with sympathy. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my brothers," she said, then tears came to her eyes. _"Damn it! Now's not the time for this!"_ she scolded herself. Asha wasted no time and gave Alluka a hug.

"Have you spoken to your doctors about this?" Asha asked. That question alone made Alluka realize that Asha knew about her.

"How can you tell?" Alluka asked. She was scared of the answer.

"I'm from Meteor City. I've seen a lot and I know when someone's on a hormone replacement therapy. How long has it been since you started the transition?" Asha let her go and gave her a comforting smile.

"Only a few months," Alluka said and wiped her tears away.

"Do they know?" Asha nodded towards Killua's and Gon's room.

"Not really," Alluka said and put her head down ashamed.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Asha said cheerfully. Alluka looked at her and couldn't help but feel relief, joy and happiness. "Now you have to stay, at least for a little bit longer, because I have some questions," she said hurriedly, "and you're the only female I know."

"What about your mother?" Asha asked.

Alluka nonchalantly answered, "She wants me dead."

"Because, you're transgender?!" Asha exclaimed.

"Oh no, she doesn't have a problem with that. But I have a…dangerous power that could kill her and our family," she said. Then she added, "My family is dysfunctional."

Asha shrugged, "who am I to judge." She gave her an understanding smile.

Alluka sighed. She looked away and asked in a small voice, "Would you please consider staying for a little while? There's more food."

Asha thought about it for a minute then said, "Sure, but not because you're feeding me," she teased.

* * *

Killua awoke to the sound of laughter coming from outside the bedroom. It was an unusual sound. He turned to see Gon was awake too.

"That's remarkable," Gon whispered. He grinned.

"Yeah. I wonder what they are talking about," Killua whispered back scooting closer to Gon.

"Maybe its secret girl stuff," Gon joked.

Killua nodded and said, "I don't know if we should be worried or not. I kinda wanna know the secret girl stuff."

Gon looked thoughtful as he said, "It could be about us."

"Now I definitely wanna know," said Killua as he moved to get out of bed. Gon pulled him back and said, "I'm not ready for you to leave yet," as he wrapped his arms around his husband. Once Killua couldn't be freed, Gon began a trail of kisses starting with Killua neck. Killua's feeble protests went unheard and ceased once Gon kissed Killua's hardening nipples.

There was a loud ping coming from a phone, signaling a message. Killua didn't know if it was his phone or Gon's nor did he care. Unfortunately Gon did care and he stopped his ministrations to seek it out. He got out of bed to look.

"This better be fucking important! Life or Death!" Killua whined as Gon found the device and checked. He sat on the bed as he read the message. Killua took the opportunity to pay Gon back, kiss for kiss as he began a path down Gon's back.

"Umm…" Gon said, "Apparently we have a girlfriend and your sister wants us to come talk with her. Fully clothed."

"No can do, I can't be contained," Killua responded teasingly as he looked at his partial erection.

"We could have more fun with her," Gon said conspiratorially. That peaked Killua's interest.

"We could…" Killua said slyly.

"Or, we could end up talking, since Alluka and Asha are friends now (I guess)," said Gon soberly. At the moment, both men wanted sex with Asha, but they knew how much of a c…blocker Alluka is. When they were kids, Killua informed Gon that he was number 2 to Alluka. She took that to heart and when they had started to date, number 1 interfered the whole time. It drove Killua crazy. Luckily Gon is who he is and Alluka began to see him as another brother and backed off, letting their relationship unfurl.

"They're friends, uh," Killua sighed, "That's an added complication." He resigned himself to no sex and stalked off to the bathroom. Gon followed. They shared a quick shower and dressed and went to join their sister and girlfriend.

* * *

"Hi," Asha said shyly when Gon and Killua came into the kitchen. "Sorry if we woke you two up. There's food."

"Yeah, sorry we woke you," said Alluka sarcastically as she handed Gon a plate. "I'm so glad that you could join us," she smirked. Killua ignored his sister's comments and went to the cabinet were they kept the liquor and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Gon ignored Alluka as well as started putting some of the take out noodles on a plate.

"So, I have to leave soon. It was…nice to meet you guys," Asha said awkwardly. _"What do you say in this situation?"_ She thought. "Umm, thanks for the fool Alluka," she said.

Neither Gon nor Killua knew what to say, but never one to shy away from speaking his mind, Gon asked, "Why are you leaving? Didn't you have fun with us?"

Killua and Asha blushed while Alluka yelled, "Ewwww!" and walked out of the kitchen. She did not want to be a witness for this.

"Yeah I had fun, but I have somewhere to be," Asha answered.

"I hope it's not another boyfriend," Gon said taking a bite of food.

"Wow, you don't hold back do you," she said.

"I don't know the meaning of holding back," he said boldly.

Asha wasn't sure if he was flirting or not but she was finding it hard to stay focused. She was remembering the fun they had together and her body began to react. She cleared her throat and said, "I don't have another boyfriend, but I do have something else to take care of. Since the exam didn't take as long as expected, I should be headed home."

"And where is home?" Killua asked. He handed her a glass of whiskey. She declined. "Just because you ply me with food and liquor, doesn't mean I'll open up to you."

"Oh come on, you were pretty open a while ago," Killua grinned salaciously. He took a very noisily swig of the dark liquor. Asha couldn't help wanting to be that drink as she watched him swallow. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her heart began to beat faster and she knew that it wouldn't be long before her unique power kicked in and she wouldn't leave. She reminded herself of what she had to do, but since she had her eyes closed she didn't see Gon walk to stand next to her. He bent to whisper in her ear, "Please open up for us."

It seemed as if his words were electric and they traveled throughout her body. She felt her power rise, but she need to have control. Just before she could abandon her common sense her brain ordered her to yell, "I have a son!"

That seemed to curb the spell, for a little while and she were able to open her eyes.

"A son?" Killua asked.

"Well no, he's my nephew, but I'm raising him like my own until I can find his father. I got a hunter's license so that I could find him," she answered hurriedly.

"Is he a hunter?" Gon asked. Either, she would keep talking, or they would end up in bed together but his goal of keeping her here was being accomplished. For some reason he didn't want her to leave and he was sure that Killua felt the same. He suspected that it had something to do with her power and he wanted to know more about her.

"I don't know, but I figured it would be easier to find him if I was," she answered.

"So, where is home?" Killua asked. He started picking at the food Gon had left, choosing to follow his lead.

"Meteor City."

"Humph, I know some people from there," Killua said.

"It's a big place. Desolate and run down, but extremely large. I may not know them," she said evasively. Her head was a lot clearer and she got her power in check. Gon and Killua seemed to be focused on food and their own thoughts and not her. "So, since you know that I have a kid waiting for me at home, will you let me go now?" she asked facetiously.

"Do you have a way home?" Gon asked.

"Are you offering?" she asked suspiciously. It was true that she didn't have a way home and that was why she was sitting outside the café earlier; trying to figure things out. Although, she knew that letting the men help would make the trip take longer than she'd wanted.

"What kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't?" Killua asked lasciviously.

They were ganging up on her again. She was tempted to take them up on their offer, whatever it entailed.

* * *

After arguing for half an hour over how to get to Meteor City, Gon suggested asking Rod and it didn't sit well with Killua and Alluka refused to stay home, they came up with a plan that everyone agreed on; taking an airship to small airfield about 80 kilometers outside of Meteor City and renting a car for the rest of the way. Dawn was a couple hours away so the roads would be clear. Asha felt hesitant to accept the Freecss' paying for everything, but Killua reminded her that she wanted to get home as soon as possible and to do that she needed to rely on them for now. So, she vowed to pay them back later.

Ten minutes later they piled into the car on the way to the air field. Since they weren't on official Association business they didn't need to rush. Alluka and Killua had a mini fight over who would sit with Asha; Alluka won and they continued their girl talk about brands of hair care products were best. Killua was nosey and listened intently to their conversation.

"Seriously, is this what you women talk about all the time?" he asked.

"It is when someone's eavesdropping," Alluka said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him and Asha giggled. "Besides, I can't talk about this with anyone else," she pouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure, his hair is very soft," said Asha as she reached up and petted Killua's hair. A second later, she felt embarrassed, blushed and took her hand back. "Sorry, that was on an impulse," she said shyly.

Killua's thought back to earlier that night. It was his first time going down on a woman and he wanted so badly to do it again simply for the sounds she was making and her divine taste. "That's ok, I'm sure you'll be grabbing my hair again, soon," he said with a grin. Gon chuckled and Asha shifted in her seat trying to hide her arousal. She remembered that she had on no underwear and that it wouldn't be right to ruin them.

"Great, now you guys are thinking about sex," Alluka whined. She crossed her arms and slumped in her seat. She was right and Asha wondered how long this trip was going to last before the three of them snuck off to satisfy their urges. She stayed silent as she tried to direct her thoughts to something other than sex. Gon and Killua did the same. Alluka was slightly annoyed with everyone and wanted to restart a conversation with Asha but couldn't come up with something that wouldn't add fuel to their fires. A wall of sexual tension separated her from the others and before she could become jealous she pulled out her phone and earbuds.

"Hey do you like 'Envision'?" she asked Asha in an effort to direct her attention back to her. Asha brighten, gave Alluka a silent "thanks" and said, "Hell yes!" They spent the rest of the ride discussing the popular idol group and listened to their favorite songs. They sung in high pitched voices that almost made the men's ears bleed but Gon and Killua let the girls alone in their fun. Everyone was in high spirits when they got to the airfield.

* * *

They purchased tickets and had a little wait before the ship took flight. Alluka always enjoyed when they took public transportation so she dragged Killua around to the various shops and restaurants inside the terminal. Gon and Asha were left alone at a small coffee shop. He saw her yawn and offered to get her a coffee to take on the ship.

"No thanks, once I get on the ship I'm going to sleep," she said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you trust us enough to sleep," he said.

"Somehow I feel safe with you guys," she said thoughtfully. "I don't know why, but I do." She smiled.

On impulse, Gon kissed her. It was sweet and filled with an emotion other than lust. He wasn't sure what it was but he liked that way she smiled. It caught Asha off guard. She was just about to ask what happens after they escort her home, but the question died on her lips. She didn't want to think about leaving them yet.

Just then, Killua and Alluka came back carrying a bunch of travel brochures. "Why do you have all those?" Asha asked politely. "She collects them," both Gon and Killua answered.

"I know it's weird, but I was locked up for a long time. These brochures remind me that I'm free and I can go wherever I want," Alluka said graciously. She loves being a tourist. Gon gave her a big hug and teasingly said "Aw! Well aren't you the cutest thing?" Alluka squirmed out of the hug and said, "This is what I have to put up with." Everyone laughed. Overhead, an announcer informed them that their flight was boarding. They gathered the brochures and headed towards the gate.

On the way Killua noticed a sad expression on Asha's face. On impulse he grabbed her hand and asked what's wrong.

Asha was taken aback by the intimate act but soon felt comfortable. She said, "I'm sad that we'll have to part soon."

"Who says?" Killua asked.

"Killua, whatever this is, it can't last. Don't patronize me," she said wearily.

"I'm not. You do realize that you're a hunter now and you can do anything and go anywhere. That's the beauty of it."

"I have a mission to find my nephew's father. That's the only reason I'm became a hunter. I can't afford to be distracted," she said determinedly.

"So we can't help?" he asked.

"Why do you want to help?"

"Because we like you," he said simply.

"Is that all? You like me, so you want to help me?" she asked suspiciously.

"That and I want to fuck you again," he said flippantly. She let go of his hand angrily and tried to storm off, but he grabbed it again and said, "Don't make things complicated. Just accept things as they are. Enjoy the moment. For however long fate lets us, we're together. Okay?"

A host of thoughts coursed through her mind, questioning everything but they all disappeared when she looked into Killua's ice blue eyes and a calm fell over her.

"Okay," she acquiesced. She noticed how weird it had felt not holding his hand and she chose to live in the moment. _"For now,"_ she thought, _"I can't seem to let go. Maybe I don't really want to."_ Her grip tightened and she held her head high and looked forward. Killua grinned and squeezed her hand back as he matched her pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Where Did the Party Go?

Airship

Asha fell asleep as soon as she took the first seat she saw. She didn't care if it was her assigned seat or not. Alluka wanted to watch the sunrise at one of the bay windows next to the pilots and she ran off. Killua and Gon played an intense game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who got to supervise Alluka. Killua cheated by catching his husband off guard and giving him a scorching hot kiss. "Wow," Gon said hazily. One of the other passengers yelled, "Get a room!" and that made Gon blush. He add a finishing blow by whispering shamelessly into Gon's ear, "Let me babysit our girlfriend, you owe me for earlier," and nipped his ear.

Matching Killua's flirtations, Gon whispered a reply into Killua's ear about leaving Alluka to her own devices and finding somewhere more private to go to clear his debt. Before Killua could answer, a flight attendant came over to ask them to take their seats so the other passengers could move past them. It was then they noticed they were in the way. The person's who seat was stolen by Asha appeared at that moment as well. Apologizing profusely they stepped to the side and offered to pay to have them moved to first class seating. The person agreed heartily and the attendant escorted them to their new seat. The other seats next to Asha we unoccupied.

Asha stirred in her sleep. It seems to the men that she was having a pleasant dream. "I wonder what she's dreaming about," said Gon as he sat next to her. "Hopefully it's us," said Killua grinned and took the seat across from them. The windows in this area were smaller, but they could still see the sunrise from here.

Killua loved how the sun's light fell across Asha and Gon. They looked so regal this way. Gon was Killua's light and it gave him a peace of mind knowing that this man was his. Now they had Asha (whether she knew it or not) in their lives. He couldn't help but smile.

"What's the smile for?" asked Gon.

"Just really happy," replied Killua.

Gon gasped and grinned. "What, my always moody husband is happy! Who would have thought such a thing could happen," he said teasingly.

Killua rolled his eyes and pouted. He wanted to wipe Gon's grin away by doing something very inappropriate for a public setting. His mind filled with lustful thoughts. _"Damn! Why am I so horny?"_ he thought as he crossed one leg over the other trying to hide the beginnings of an erection. It wouldn't be long before he went in search of somewhere to fuck the teasing out of his husband. Asha moaned loudly in her sleep again. It definitely sounded sexual causing the men to blush. The carnal atmosphere around the trio intensified.

The plane slowly began to take off. Alluka appeared and took her seat next to Killua; acting like a bucket of cold water to the heated trio.

"Why is it so hot over here?" she asked.

"Maybe it's just you," said Killua, "I'm not hot. Are you my love?"

"Nope! Cool as a cucumber," answered Gon. "How long is this flight?" he asked.

"Umm…about three hours," answered Alluka, settling into her seat with a magazine.

"Whoa, three hours," said Gon. He thought for a second. "You know, maybe I should go find the bathroom," he said and got up.

"Hold up I'll go with you," said Killua and he got up too. Before they could leave their seats, there was an announcement overhead about passengers staying seated until the airship reached the desired altitude.

"Sonofabitch," Killua mumbled and collapsed back into his seat. Gon followed suit as Alluka asked Killua, "Did you say something?" Killua lied and said that he hadn't as he crossed his arms and legs and generally looked like he had a bad attitude. Alluka was going to confront him but Gon gave her a subtle head shake and she let it go, for now.

* * *

Asha awoke half an hour later, thoroughly surprised. She had forgotten where she was, due to intense erotic dream she had. It had seemed so real. Unfortunately her body had responded like it was real and the ones she was dreaming about were sitting mere inches away from her.

"Sleep well?" Killua asked.

"Yeah," she said breathily. He skin was flushed and her chest heaved. She cleared her throat and asked, "Where is the bathroom?"

Hurrying to his feet, Killua said, "Why don't I show you?" and he held out his hand to help her up.

"Wait," Gon said as Killua pulled Asha down the aisle.

"You owe me love," Killua said, tugging Asha along.

Now Gon was the one with the cranky attitude as he watched his husband and girlfriend go off to scratch an itch they all shared.

"I don't know what going on between you all, but cut it out. It's getting weird," implored Alluka.

"Okay little sister," Gon acquiesced. She had started to watch videos on her cell, and Gon used that as a distraction. "What are you watching? Let me see," he asked.

* * *

There were areas on the airship that were devoid of passengers. Asha and Killua skipped finding a bathroom and selected a closet of some sort (more like an alcove with a door). Killua pushed her up against the wall. He held her arms above her head as he kissed her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth as his other hand hurriedly traveled down to her breasts, kneading and sending delicious shocks through her, eliciting small moans from her. His hand went further down to cup her sex through the shorts she wore.

She opened her legs to give him better access to her core as she twisted and bucked her hips wanting to feel more. He groaned into her mouth and told her to keep her hands still as he bent and pulled down her shorts wanting to taste her wetness. It drove him wild knowing that she was wet for him.

Killua's mouth felt good Asha but she needed him inside her. She brought her hands down and fisted his hair, bringing him up to kiss her as she removed his pants exposing his fully erect cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, grinding against him.

Killua didn't waste time as he positioned himself at her entrance, bringing her legs to wrap around his hips. He briefly thought about how this would be his first time penetrating a woman before he slowly entered her. He loved how she felt. He let out a sigh as he bottomed out and took a second to revel in the new sensation. They locked eyes and she gave him an encouraging nod and he pulled out and pushed back in developing an ever increasing rhythm.

Asha's breathing increased as she reached her pinnacle. She clutched him hard, wanting him closer as he sent her over the edge. Killua kissed her as she screamed out her orgasm trying to make sure they didn't get caught, but he knew how hard staying quiet was. He was so close. She broke away from the kiss and smirked as she took control and tightened herself around him.

"Fuck," he sighed as his rhythm became more erratic.

"Cum for me, Killua," she whispered and her whisper sent him over the edge. His release made his legs shake as he gave her everything. She felt his warm seed flood her and she felt exhilarated.

"Wow" she sighed as he placed her legs onto the floor once he felt empty.

"Yeah," he sighed. He felt exhausted, but in a good way. "I feel like I can sleep for two days," he said and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

She chuckled as asked, "That good, eh?" and she ran her hands through his hair, loving how the milky white tendrils felt.

He shrugged and said, "Meh."

"Ah, okay. If this was 'meh' I wonder what 'perfect' would be like," she teased.

"Perfect would need more recovery time," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Ah, that makes sense," she giggled. She let him lay on her shoulder for a few more seconds then she said, "We have to clean up and get back to our seats."

"Hmm hmm," Killua said as he brought his arms around to hug her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Killua and Asha returned to their seats. They had been gone for almost an hour. Luckily Alluka had fallen asleep so only Gon commented on their appearance.

"Didn't make it to the bathroom did you," he said facetiously. Killua took the seat next to Gon and Asha curled up next to Alluka.

"Sure we did," Killua said with a wink.

"So how was it?" Gon asked.

"It was 'meh'," Asha answered, stifling a snicker.

Killua smirked and said, "It was 'meh', but how about we show you next time?"

"Promise?" Gon murmured.

"Yes," Killua replied and he sealed it with a kiss.

"So, how long do we have left of this flight?" Asha asked.

"A little over an hour," Gon replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think I need to go for a walk. Gon want to come with me?" she asked, standing up and stretching.

With no hesitation, Gon replied yes and got up.

Killua chuckled. "Have fun, I'm taking a nap," he yelled to them.

* * *

The airship landed to refuel at an airfield 80 kilometers outside of Meteor City. Asha and Gon returned to their seats in time for the descent. Alluka was awake and noticed how disheveled the pair looked and the knowing smiles that passed between her brother and them. She sighed, figuring that sex must be involved and trying to hide her disapproval of their actions. _"Seriously, they couldn't do this…somewhere more private?"_ she thought. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she was the first up once they landed.

"What kind of car should we rent?" she asked to know one in particular. Both Gon and Killua looked at Asha for the answer as they disembarked.

"Something off-road. The roads around here are well…maintained," she answered.

They followed the crowd to the small terminal and found a car rental kiosk. The rental place had only one off-road vehicle for 900 jenny a day, but once the group mentioned going to Meteor City the price for the rental tripled.

"Hey! That's unfair!" yelled Killua. He didn't like the seedy little man behind the kiosk counter and tried to keep himself civil. He showed him his hunter's license.

"Oh, a hunter. Well in that case 3,600 jenny," said the man.

"What!" yelled Killua.

"Why is the price so high?" asked Gon.

"He wants to make sure he can replace the car if need be," answered Asha embarrassed.

"That's right," the man said mockingly. "Cars don't last in Meteor City. Especially, if hunters are involved. I'm the only rental place in this area, so unless you want to walk, I suggest you stop your bellyaching and pay me."

"I'm sorry guys, you don't…" began Asha, but Gon interrupted her saying, "We'll take it." The man looked giddy as he began to type into a computer. Before he could do anything else shady, Killua gave him a very deadly look, effectively wiping the smirk from the man's face.

Asha was still feeling a little uncertain again and Gon and Alluka reassured her, while Killua followed the man out to a small parking lot to get the car.

"Now that I'm back, I just feel…"she twisted her hands nervously searching for the right thing to say "anxious. I don't know how Rory will respond to…you all. And what we are. I still haven't figured that out."

"We told you, you're our girlfriend," said Gon confidently.

"That doesn't make sense," Asha said exasperatedly.

"It does for us," said Gon and he hugged her. Her body was still sensitive to his earlier ministrations and began to respond accordingly. It didn't help that he started nibbling on her ear.

"You're being a distraction, Gon," she groaned.

"Is it working? Are you still anxious?" he asked.

"Nope, now I'm anxious for another reason," she replied.

"You're lucky you have two boyfriends then," Gon said.

Alluka watched the scene from a short distance. She felt like an outsider and a spark of jealousy took root in her. She wished that some would treat her the way Gon and Killua treat Asha. She knew that Asha was perfect for them and it seemed that until now they were incomplete. She looked away from them and stared at an advertising poster, unseeing and lost in thought. She heard a horn blow breaking her reverie and Killua had pulled up outside. Gon appeared next to her and held out his hand, "Ready to go, little sister?"

She took his hand in answer and the three of them made their way outside.

* * *

Meteor City

Rory climbed to the top of the shelter that Dove called home. It was nothing but a pile of concrete that Dove used to make a makeshift home. It protected them from the elements and that was all Dove cared about.

He missed Asha. She said she would be gone for a long while and left in Dove's care. He didn't dislike Dove, but the old woman was mean or cantankerous; that was what Asha called her. Dove taught Asha how to fight and prepared her for the exam. Dove was strong and smart but had a biased (extremely negative) view of the world and she tried her damnedest to pass it on to Asha and Rory. Asha was called naïve when she told Dove her plans, but Dove did 'support' Asha if it meant that she could get rid of them.

Asha told him that once she gets her license they would be able to leave Meteor City. That was good for him. He hated everything about Meteor City. If he was older and bigger he would runaway and try finding Asha on his own. Without Asha there, there was no buffer between Dove's teaching and Rory. Asha had an appreciation for Meteor City that Rory didn't and Rory didn't know how long he could stand being around Dove.

"Stop brooding, and get your ass down here to eat!" yelled the gruff voice of Dove.

Rory ignored her and stayed where he was. He knew that Dove didn't provide food out of the kindness of her heart. It was most likely a test and Rory didn't feel like eating. He tried to remember the word Asha had taught him to describe this feeling. It started with an 'm' and it was on the tip of his tongue. _"Mmmm, mel-mel…melancholy_!" he thought, ironically excited for remembering.

"Eat or don't eat! I don't care, you little shit!" Dove yelled, "But get off my roof!"

"It's not a roof!" Rory yelled back. He started jumping up and down on the not-roof making sure that Dove got a shower of dust from the concrete, knowing it would piss her off. Seconds later, Dove sent a blast of concentrated Nen towards him, shattering the roof. He jumped in time for the blast to miss him and he ran. With a string of expletives coming out her mouth, Dove gave chase.

"You little bastard!" she yelled, "I'm going to…" but she went quiet. Rory wasn't that far ahead of her and he turned back to see what made her shut up knowing she had more to say, but what he saw shocked him to his very core.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: One Short Day

Meteor City

The drive to Meteor City seemed to go by too fast for Asha. She was having an internal struggle over what to say to Rory. She was eager to get back to him and worried about what he would say about her two boyfriends. She was also excited to see Dove. Dove may have been harsh but Asha wouldn't be the woman she was today without her. She knew, without a doubt, that Dove would have something to say about her lovers. That woman bit her tongue for no one.

Somehow, Gon could sense that she was still anxious. Instead of using his earlier tactic of sexual distraction, he asked her to tell them about Rory.

"He's five and too smart for his age," she replied with a smile.

"Of course, he has a smart aunt taking care of him," said Gon confidently, making Asha blush.

"Umm, he also is a fighter. But, he knows when to fight and when not to. He's a little anti-social, though there aren't many kids his age in the city."

"So you're looking for his father? What kind of man is he?" Gon asked.

"I don't know. I only know what my sister thought of him and…well…let's just say it was complicated between them."

"He's a hunter right? So what's his name?" asked Killua.

"Hisoka," Asha answered.

"Hisoka!" yelled Gon, Alluka and Killua. Killua was so shocked that he almost crashed the car, but he swerved in time.

"Something tells me you know him," said Asha.

"Oh yeah," answered Killua as thoughts of the last time he faced Hisoka came to mind. Killua's and Alluka's older brother Illumi recruited Hisoka for an assassination attempt on Alluka. Killua would never forgive Illumi, but he was family and that meant that murdering Illumi would bring the wrath of the entire Zoldyck family upon them and he so didn't want to go there. Hisoka on the other hand wasn't family. Killua's ruminations about facing (killing) Hisoka made him loose focus on the conversation.

"He's tried to kill us several times," answered Gon.

"He has a son, that's BIG," said Alluka thoughtfully.

"Last I heard he was fighting Chrollo in Heaven's Arena, right Killua?" Gon asked, dragging Killua back from a very vicious day dream.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Did he survive," Gon asked. He felt a little bad about not knowing Hisoka's whereabouts. _"Always keep your enemies close,"_ he thought.

Killua shrugged, _I don't know_.

"Wait Chrollo?! As in Chrollo Lucifer! Well I guess he got his wish then," Asha said.

"You know Chrollo?" Gon asked.

"I know of him. I was too young to meet him. My sister knew him though," she said thoughtfully. "Most members of the Phantom Trope are from Meteor City."

"Let me guess, Hisoka came here and met your sister. That's how he got access to the Trope," Killua said.

"That's a good guess. It's more complicated though, since there's a child involved," Asha said.

"Was your sister a member of the Trope?" Gon asked. "Not that it's a bad thing," he said nervously.

Asha considered him for a moment before answering. "No, she had to take care of me. I was her priority until Rory." Then she added, "But we have a different opinion of the Trope than outsiders."

Gon, Killua and Alluka all nodded with understanding. They didn't have anything against the Trope, but they all thought about their friend, Kurapika and wondered how he would take Asha's difference in opinions. _"Something to worry about later,"_ Gon figured.

"Rory is getting to an age that he needs a father to teach him things that I can't do. Especially one who knows how to fight," Asha declared.

"You can't seriously leave Rory with him! He's insane! And he has a severe death wish!" Gon exclaimed.

"Severe! More like he gets off on it," scoffed Killua.

"We don't trust him and you shouldn't either," Alluka said.

"I like how you're all giving me advice, like we didn't just meet yesterday," Asha said sarcastically.

"Sorry, we just…"Gon began.

"Want to keep you safe," finished Killua.

"Because I'm your girlfriend," smirked Asha.

"Aw, you're getting used to the idea," Gon teased, causing her to blush again.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, my sister wouldn't have fallen for him if she didn't trust him. Maybe there's more to him that he doesn't show to everyone.

"Maybe. I don't think he could be charming," acquiesced Gon.

"Nope not a 'charming' bone in his body," Killua agreed.

"And, he should at least know he has a son. He may not be a good person, but he could be a good father. Only one way to find out," she declared.

* * *

The conversation ceased once they got to the city proper. Something about the atmosphere of the city gave the group an ominous feeling. Asha felt like something bad had happened and urged Killua to go faster as she gave him directions to Dove's house (shelter).

When they arrived at the house, they all noticed the destroyed roof.

"What happened here?" Gon asked to no one as they got out of the vehicle.

"Well, I can tell that Dove did this," Asha answered, "I just don't know why.

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see a lanky boy coming towards them. "Asha!" he called out.

"Everest!" Asha said as he reached them. He didn't waste time stopping and yelled "Come quick it's Dove!" and ran ahead. The group followed, matching his pace.

"What's going on?!" Asha yelled, but as they came upon Dove's prone state she had her answer. "They came for him didn't they?!" she spat. She crouched near Dove's head while Everest and some other citizens tried to staunch Dove's bleeding. It seemed as if she had been shot through her side and was bleeding profusely.

"They came…I couldn't…" Dove tried to say in between her panting breath.

"Shh…Let's get you stable. Then we'll plan," Asha said. She had taken on a take charge demeanor and started directing the other citizens to establish a small contained perimeter around this section of the city. It impressed Gon and Killua with how prepared Asha was. They were curious, but were willing follow Asha's lead.

"Everest, I need you to bring me the torch," she said. Everest hurried to do as she demanded. The she turned to the others, "We'll have to cauterize the wound. Jackson, Para and Romain, help me carry Dove to my place." They positioned themselves around Dove and on a count of three picked her up.

"Sorry, guys we're in an emergency situation," she said to Gon and Killua. "Follow me to my home. It's not pretty, but it'll be safe for a while."

* * *

Asha's home was an underground shelter. Asha used an elbow to flip a switch to turn the lights on. Still poor compared to the Freecss' place, but it was homier than Dove's, with a small kitchen and bathroom (they had working plumbing). The space designated as a living room/bedroom had two simple cots pushed against separate walls. Each wall was decorated and everyone could tell which one was Asha's (dominated by Envision posters) and which one was Rory's. There was a radio and a small television stacked on boxes that served as tables.

Rory's cot had a lot of random objects on it; he couldn't figure out which things he wanted to take with him to Dove's. Asha briefly recalled the debate (argument) she had with Rory about how much he was taking with him, as she guided her helpers to her cot. Everest came in shortly after them with a blow torch and a look of glee.

"Sorry, Rory likes to collects stuff," she said to the Freecss, "I swear he's a hoarder. Anyways, just push that stuff out of your way and take a seat. Everest and Jackson I need you to hold her down, while Para and I clean her wound. Romain, get the torch ready."

She started peeling Dove's clothes off much to Dove's annoyance. Several expletives later, Dove was naked from the waist up. Her wound looked a lot worse than imagined. She went to the kitchen a few seconds later came out with rags and a bottle of antiseptic. Para had followed and brought back a large pot of water. Para took a rag and dunked in the water, wrung it out and cleaned the blood from Dove's torso.

Everest was a little disappointed that he wasn't in charge of the torch anymore, but Asha knew that he had a thing for fire and didn't need him getting distracted. Holding down Dove proved to be very hard for Everest and Jackson; the woman was strong and feisty. Asha doused a rag with the antiseptic and quickly began to clean the wound, all the while being called everything under the sun, some of those where fighting words. "Your mouth isn't helping you right now, keep talking and I'll find something to shut you up with," Asha said tersely to Dove.

Asha's threat pissed Dove off more and a rag was stuffed into her mouth; it didn't stop her from yelling but no one could understand her muffled cursing.

" _The bullet…or whatever it was went straight through. It doesn't look like right. Maybe…umm…this was nen related. And if so…"_ she thought before she gave a pointed look at Para. Para nodded in understanding and there was a moment where a strong presence of nen was felt by all the nen users in the room and then Asha moved out of the way for Romain to begin using the torch.

It only took a few minutes for the wound to be sealed but it felt like an eternity for everyone. Dove passed out from the pain. Afterwards Asha used gauze to bandage Dove's middle and covered her with a blanket. She thanked her helpers and told them that she could handle things for now. They looked questionably at the outsiders, but Asha assured them that her guests were trustworthy and they left.

* * *

The Freecss had watched all this with fascination. They did as Asha suggested and moved some objects around and sat on the open cot. They all thought about offering to help, but Asha seemed to be in control. Something seemed off, but they couldn't figure out what. They patiently waited until they were alone with Asha to ask.

"So, where's Rory?" asked Killua.

"He's been taken," Asha answered as she was digging in a box near the bathroom. She pulled out a small bottle, opened it, grunted and said, "Hopefully it'll be enough."

"What is that?" Alluka asked.

"Painkillers. She's going to need them when she wakes up," Asha answered, nodding toward Dove. She dug in the same box, presumably looking for more.

"Where has Rory been taken? Who has him?" Killua asked.

"Can you guys look in the box nearest you, there should be some more gauze in there," she said totally ignoring the question. "I'll need those to change her later."

"Are you going to answer my question?" Killua asked a little more forcefully. Gon and Alluka started searching the box the indicated.

"Oh and see if there are scissors in there. I can't remember where I put those."

"You're deflecting," Killua said and pursed his lips. "Why?"

"Obviously I don't want to answer your question," said Asha sarcastically. She had gathered the bloody rags and water and headed for the kitchen.

"I thought you trusted us," said Alluka. Asha was silent as she rinsed out the pot. They couldn't see inside the kitchen from their perspective but they could hear her sigh. Then she said, "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just…complicated. I really didn't want to get you involved. This is something more than just finding Hisoka."

She came back into the room, but her eyes were trained onto Dove. She tried so hard to keep up with the unfazed façade she had, but her adrenaline spike from earlier was wearing down and in a matter of seconds she had broken down.

"I'm sorry," she wailed and her knees buckled. Killua caught her before she fell. Gon and Alluka crowded around them as she cried, trying to comfort her. She tried to talk and answer their question but her voice was garbled by her crying.

"Weben...n-n-n danga…sen..orn," she said incoherently. Killua rubbed her back in small circles while Gon used his sleeve to wipe her face. "Asha you need to breathe," Alluka said as Asha started to hiccup in between sniffles. She took a shuddering breath, then another one. The trio matched their breathing with hers, helping her calm down. They eventually got her off the floor and had her sitting on Rory's cot. Alluka had given her a cup of water. She had noticed a stocked pantry and went into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Gon and Killua sat closely next to Asha, comforting her. They had gotten her calm enough to talk.

"I'm sorry for that," she said and started to fiddle with the cup in her hand. "I don't always weep like that."

"It's okay to cry, superwoman" Gon said good-humoredly. It got her to smile.

"I'm not superwoman. That was my sister. She was amazing. Stuff like this," she waved toward Dove, "didn't faze her."

"So you regularly had to patch up injured people?" Killua asked.

"Yeah. The curse of living," she answered sadly.

"Whenever you want to stop being cryptic and tell us everything, we'll listen," said Gon. Asha frowned at him.

"Maybe I don't want you involved," she said.

"Too late, we are and we want to be," said Killua.

Asha sighed. She looked Gon in the eyes and seemed to be seeking for something. An answer to a silent question, possibly. She saw his determination and strength. She turned and looked into Killua's eyes, seeing his intelligence and craftiness. She concluded that together, these two are able to carry her burden and she hoped they could save her from it.

"Okay, here goes," she began. "My mother is the one who took Rory. She wants me as well, and has tried to capture me as well. She'll probably be back for me soon."

"Why does she want you? Why don't you want to be with her," Gon asked.

"I guess it's the same reason your mother, Killua, wants Alluka. She wants our abilities or us dead. Either way we are a threat to her."

"So you want to give Rory to Hisoka to keep him away from his grandmother?" Killua guessed.

"Yeah, well and keep me away from her as well. I may not be my sister, but I was willing to do what I had to."

"Were you going to offer yourself to him," Killua asked softly. The thought instantly disturbed them.

Before she could answer, Killua's phone beeped. A second later, Gon's and Alluka beeped as well. Alluka came out of the kitchen then.

"It's from the Association," Killua said as he opened the message on the screen.

Asha didn't have a phone but she had a radio and she turned it on as Gon, Killua and Alluka all yelled:

"Fuck!"

"Seriously!"

"Unbelievable!"

"What's happening?" she asked, but she got her answer when the voice from the radio said, "…explosion at the headquarters of the Hunter's Association. Sources say that a rogue terrorist group, the Phantom Trope is to blame. It is unconfirmed how many are injured in the bombing, but the damage has been estimated into the billions. Reports are still coming in…"

"We're being called into action, by the chairman," stated Gon.

"All hunters are to report in, but Cheadle wants to meet with all the hunters who've had dealings with the Trope," said Killua.

"That must include us rookies," Asha guessed. She was hesitant to leave Dove and the others knew this.

Dove coughed awake. She started trying to sit up. Asha went to her and tried to get her to lie back down and Alluka came with a fresh cup of water. Dove took a sip and cleared her throat.

"This is the work of your mother," she said. "Someone must have told her your plans to become a hunter. Leave me and go get that bitch. I'll be fine."

A look passed between Asha and Dove, and then Asha got up. She turned to the group and said, "Let's go." Alluka brought the food she had made and gave it to Dove and met Gon and Killua at the door. Asha took a minute to pack a few things in a bag.

She handed Dove the small bottle of painkillers and said, "See you later old woman." Dove cackled at that and said, "See you later Little Witch! Work that magic of yours!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Flashback, It Must Be Mine

Meteor City

The drive back to the airfield was filled with ringing. Cell phones were ringing nonstop from friends and family (although the Zoldycks were ignored). The Association was sending out airships to pick up hunters from all over the continent. But other than that tidbit, no other information was sent, possibly to keep their enemies from knowing more. Killua surmised that the bombing at the exam the day before was related to this. He hoped that Cheadle had a great plan in place because he itching to go rogue and find Asha's she-devil mother. He saw how upset Asha was and wanted nothing more than to kill something or someone.

Once the commotion died down, Asha figured that it was time for her to share her burden. She ruffled through her bag and took out a brush and unpinned her hair; the jet black locks were longer and thicker than expected. The fact that her hair wasn't messed up from their various activities momentarily distracted the men. Stifling fantasies of pulling and twisting her hair, they managed to focus on reality.

"Let me tell you a story," she said as she brushed her hair. It was something her father and sister did whenever it was story time. It soothed her as she recalled the tragedy of her family.

"Twenty-six years ago, my father met my mother. She was a scientist investigating our family's strange genetic ability. We have the power to fulfill desires. Our own or someone else's, but there was no limit to what we could do. The only stipulation is that desires aren't wishes and most people aren't even aware what their true desires are. For example, Hisoka wants to fight someone stronger than him and die a glorious death. My sister granted that desire by providing him with a son that could do just that."

That revelation shocked the Freecss. Their first thought was "What desires is Asha fulfilling by being with them?" Asha continued her story.

"Only time and hindsight are proof of our powers existence, but our legend has been passed down, through time but no one believed it to be true, except my mother. She came to prove to it, and ended up falling prey to it. I don't know if she actually loved my father or it was just her desires coming to fruition, but she was his world, his everything. Anything she wanted he provided; blood, flesh, money, if he could supply it he gave it. I don't know if he was a willing participate in her experiments though. My mother is sneaky and she can turn anything into an experiment, including raising a family. Once they were married and she was pregnant with my sister Rey, she pretended to care about the future. She convinced my father that they had to protect their daughter from someone abusing her (even though she was the main culprit) and did…things to my sister. She got others involved and built a small following that is no doubt larger now. I would love to know how she kept under the Association's radar though.

My father didn't know the extent of my mother's depravity until I was born. I was unexpected, but much welcomed. Fresh meat to my mother and a lovely addition to my father."

Here she paused to take a breath. She never told anyone this outside of her family. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Alluka told her that she didn't have to tell them anymore if she wanted to stop, but Asha said she was fine and continued.

"My mother had learned a lot about our bloodline with my sister; mostly how to limit or amplify its effect on people. She created serums that would increase or decrease its potency on others. The repress serums did help my sister and me growing up; we were able to be…normal sometimes. But, my mother didn't want normal. When she was pregnant with me she tested my survival skills. She's been trying to kill me since then, all in an effort to see if my desire to live was greater than her desire to see me dead. Since I'm still here, the experiment is still going on. Something about my powers…um Dove calls it magic, but whatever it was it opened my father's eyes to the plight of his daughters. He actually fought my mother. Rey said she saw him punch our mom in the face. Granted, we were both hooked up to a bunch of machines at the time and she had refused to release us. He had to fight her and her assistants just to free us, and then we escaped."

Asha stopped and looked out of the window unseeing. She didn't have many memories of her father, because her bitch of a mother managed to kill him somehow. Too bad for her, that he had thought ahead and prepared his daughters for every outcome. He brought them to Meteor City where they would be safe until today. He had loyal friends who gave their lives to keep them safe and raised them to be strong.

After a few moments, she picked up her brush and continued talking.

"I don't know how powerful my mom has gotten since the last time I was saw her. She would only send her minions after us, but there was one time where she came herself. It was the only time I ever saw her but Rey wasn't far enough away for her to do anything. I learned that day that my mother is physically weak. She got her ass kicked by an 8 year old. This gives me hope that Rory could very well free himself. She may just be using him as bait for me. I don't know how invested she is in him since his genetics may not be as 'pure' as she wants. She did tamper with our genetic makeup a lot."

Asha took out a blue ribbon and brushed her hair into a ponytail, tying it with the ribbon. She finished her story with one sentence: "I want to obliterate her and spread her ashes in the sea."

* * *

Terminal

They arrived at the now deserted airfield and didn't see the airship. Gon looked at his email and looked up the meager information. "I think the ship will be here within the hour," he said.

"Great," Killua said sarcastically, "what do we do now?"

"I need to change, so that's what I'm going to do," said Asha holding up her bag.

"I could use a bathroom break as well," said Alluka.

"So the ladies are going to restroom, I'll return the car. Gon, will you patrol the area?"

"I'll also call Leo and Kuripika, and see if we can meet up later," said Gon.

With their plans in place, Gon, Alluka and Asha got out of the car in front of the terminal and Killua drove around to the rental parking lot. It seemed like forever since they were last here, but it had only been a couple of hours. The seedy man behind the rental kiosk was surprised that they (the car) had made it back in such good condition. He too had heard the news about the association and considered offering his sincere assistance (for a fee of course) to the hunters, until he saw Killua's face when he turned in the keys. He looked fierce and annoyed.

"My husband would have given you a tip, but I feel that the money you swindled from us is enough," Killua sneered as he gave the man the keys, "hopefully we **won't** see each other again." He stalked off to find the other.

"Y—yes sir," the man stammered after him. Once Killua was out of sight, the man picked up the phone and dialed, hoping that this was the last time he had to talk to these people.

"Hello, um the woman you are looking for is with a group of hunters. One of them is named Killua Freecss…That's all I know, so please leave my family alone. I've done everything you've asked."

Killua appeared suddenly and grabbed the phone, pushing the man to the floor. "This is Killua Freecss. Who am I talking to?"

Silence but the line was still connected. From the floor the man said timidly, "It's just a voicemail, I always leave a message." He was scared of what will happen now but resigned himself that he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"No," Killua said, "someone is on the line. I can hear breathing." He gave a sinister grin as he sent his nen through the phone and chuckled when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone being electrocuted, and then the line went dead.

Killua tossed the phone and said to the man, "Listen, I don't want to hear your excuses or apologies. Just know that helping us right now is your best option."

"I'm not going against them. You might as well kill me," the man said worriedly.

"You'd rather die than help your family. Wow, you're a pussy! I thought people from Meteor City are fighters. I know a five-year-old with more guts than you," Killua said scathingly. "Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!" he repeated in a sing song voice. Then he said, "Well suit yourself," shrugged and walked off.

His taunting had the desired effect and the man, stood tall and proud. "The name's Roland. Call me a pussy again and I will bash your head in."

* * *

Asha felt more like herself once she changed. After she put on underwear she briefly wondered why she didn't feel embarrassed about going commando for most of the day, but she shrugged it off. She put on another pair of leggings, a form fitting t-shirt and switched out her flats for tennis shoes. Checking herself out in the mirror, she suddenly felt self-conscious.

She was nervous (just a little) before the exam but now things were different. It just dawned on her that she was a hunter now and would meet other hunters who knew Gon and Killua and wondered how they would take her being the couple's girlfriend. _"Is that even a thing?"_ she thought. _"They're going to think I'm a whore and probably an enemy once they find out about my mom."_ She started to feel woozy.

"Asha are you okay?" Alluka asked when she came out of the stall.

"No," Asha answered. She started to breathe heavily.

"Want me to get brother or Gon?" Alluka washed her hands quickly.

"No, just let me catch my breath." She took a deep breath to steady herself and then another. Alluka silently stood vigil next to her, unconsciously matching her breathing with Ash. She splashed some water on her face.

"You'll probably think I'm stupid, but I'm worried about what people will think of me," Asha said after she dried her face.

"I'm the one person who knows how you feel. I'm a transgendered hunter who has to be chaperoned wherever I go," Alluka responded shamelessly. "You and I are a lot alike, we got similar powers, and our parents want us dead. We're practically related." She smiled as she realized what desire Asha fulfilled for her.

"Asha, may I call you sister," she asked determinedly. "I not trying to replace Rey, and…" but Asha stopped her with a hug.

"Hell yeah! We're sisters," she said as she hugged Alluka tighter. Then the tears came. "Are you crying?" she asked Alluka.

"Yes," Alluka sniffed, "but it's because I'm happy. These are happy tears."

"Me too," Asha said.

* * *

Gon listened to Leo's voicemail and decided not to leave a message and hung up. He had tried Kuripika first, but he didn't answer either. He walked the length of the small airship terminal and had gone outside to scope out the field, hoping to see an airship in the distance. There was none. Feeling useless at the moment he decided to call Ging, just to see if he would answer. Surprisingly, Ging answered immediately.

"Gon! How are you, son?" he said cheerfully.

" _That doesn't sound like him at all,"_ he thought pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, _"Great! More trouble."_

"I'm doing great. How are you?" he asked, then added (unwilling) "Father," and tried to swallow the bile the threatened to come up whenever he said that word. He didn't hate his father, but he had lost all respect for him when he didn't show up for his son's wedding. His excuse was that he was too busy, even though Gon and Killua planned the event around his schedule. Some people believed that Ging was homophobic and refused to go in protest. Gon would have preferred that over his father being busy doing his own shit to care about anyone else.

From then on, Gon thought of his father as an associate and fellow hunter. Since Ging was actually acknowledging Gon over the phone, it must mean that he was in trouble. So far he wasn't asking for help (as if Gon would help with everything else happening) which meant that whatever he was doing wasn't something he couldn't handle at the moment.

"Do you know someone named…" he asked then Gon overheard him ask someone in the background for their name, "Nettle?" He was uncharacteristically cheery.

"No," Gon said slowly.

"Uh. Well they're **asking** a lot of questions about you and Killua. I figured you met them before. They have a **picture** of you." There were muffled sounds in the background.

"We've occasionally had fans," he said cryptically.

"Oh a fan. Well that makes sense. Would you like to talk to **him**?"

Before Gon could answer Ging said, "Never mind I got him. He's out," he said dropping his cheery act. "I'm out on a mission looking for this jackass and it turns out he's looking for me as well."

"You got caught," said Gon with a tiny hint of spite.

"It was all part of the plan," Ging said with a huff. "Now what's suspicious is that he knows a lot about you and your family. I guess he figured if he got me then you would come save me, or something."

"That'll never happen," Gon said stubbornly.

"Damn right! What kind of hunter would I be if I needed help with this douche?" he replied equally as stubborn.

"Human, normal, but that would require you not being you," Gon said tiredly.

"Anyways, who is Asha?" Ging asked.

"Why?" Gon asked warily, dripping with distrust.

"Whoa, cease the mistrust. I'm trying to be helpful," he said.

Gon didn't respond so Ging continued, "Whoever they are, be careful. They may or not be involved in the Association's bombing."

"They weren't," Gon snapped.

"Oookayyy…Be careful anyways."

"Always."

Not one to say goodbye, Ging hung up then. He gave Gon a lot to think about as he returned inside the terminal. Asha's mom is already making moves and is most likely is poisoning Asha name in the mind of the Association. He had to get back to everyone and come up with a plan.

His phone buzzed with an incoming email. He clicked it opened it and what he saw made his heart drop. This day just keeps getting worse.


	7. Chapter 7

***I'm taking a break from chapter 8 to post chapter 7! Hopefully 8 will be up ASAP. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Killing Me Softly

Terminal

Killua spotted Gon coming back inside the terminal. He was waiting on Roland to get ready; apparently he was the only person working at the airfield and had to lock up. Killua felt he could trust him so didn't bother following, besides Roland needed them more than they needed him.

Killua approached his husband and noticed his distressed expression.

"Hey love, what's wrong?"

"The airship is delayed," Gon responded. He was concentrating on his phone and didn't look up. The email was too short and Gon was trying to see if he could contact Kuripika, Leorio or hell, even the Chairman herself for more information.

"For how long?"

Gon shrugged. He sent messages to their other friends, but no one was responding. The lack of information was disturbing.

"Hey see if you can reach Morel or Knov? I'm not getting any messages back." He looked up and noticed the kiosk man coming towards them and Killua introduced him to Roland as he pulled out his phone. Gon mumbled hello but went back to staring at his screen.

"I'm sorry, I snitched on you guys," Roland said apologetically.

"You did what?" Gon asked, finally focusing on Roland.

"He snitched us out to Asha's mom, but she has his family, so valid reason. I told him that we'd help him get them back," said a distracted Killua. His phone had chosen that moment to flood his inbox with messages. "Hey something is wrong with my phone." The influx of messages and notifications caused the phone to ring and buzz. Most of them were messages from earlier, ones that he had already read. "There's nothing new past…fifteen minutes ago. Let me see if I can call someone." He dialed Gon's number, but the call wouldn't connect.

Gon tried to call Killua and got the same result.

"Do you have a phone Roland? Let's try yours," Killua asked.

"My phone was confiscated by 'them' and the land line you ruined only connected to them."

"Great," Killua said sarcastically.

"Somehow they are interfering with the cell towers," Gon said, "I'm going to check on the girls. Stay here." Before Killua could protest, Gon kissed him and added, "Please". Killua acquiesced and Gon headed in the direction of the restrooms.

* * *

Killua turned to Roland and saw a look flit across his face.

"What? You have a problem with my husband and I?"

"No. It's just…" Roland searched for the right words to say, "Seeing you two together made me realize that I miss my family. It's been so long."

"Tell me about them? How long have they been gone?"

"Two, almost three months. Up until…about a year ago, no one works here other than me. Not many people come to visit and between layoffs and better opportunities away from here, I'm the only one left. I was planning on leaving as well then they approached me one day. They told me that they had my family in their custody. I thought they were joking around, until they should me a live feed of them. I tried to fight, but I couldn't. It was like…I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how to describe it, but it was like I wanted to get my family back more than fight them."

"Can you describe what they look like?"

"Tell had on these jumpsuits and wore masks. Like they couldn't breathe the same air as me."

"What did they tell you do?"

"I was supposed to call them and tell them if anyone came or went by airship. Up until a few days ago when the girl came, I didn't have much to report. When the airships came, it was to refuel and continue on. Once I told them about the girl they allowed me to speak to my wife, briefly. They said if I saw the girl again and reported it then I would get to see my family."

"So, you have a wife and…"

"Twin boys. They're toddlers and a handful, but I wouldn't trade them for the world." For the first time Killua saw Roland smile (a genuine one, not the creepy sneer from earlier) and resolved that they would reunite Roland with his family. Both men shared a moment, until they heard a loud crash.

"Gon!" was Killua's first thought and he ran off towards the restrooms, with Roland right behind.

* * *

Asha and Alluka washed their tears away and prepared to leave the restroom. Alluka reached the door first and grabbed the handle to open it, but it refused to budge.

"What's up with this door?!" she exclaimed as she pulled harder on the handle.

"It's probably stuck again. Remember it was too hard to open?" They practically had to tear the door down to get in earlier. It was wooden and thanks to the weather and non-use, it took the women using their shoulders to open it. Asha grabbed the handle as well and on a three count they pulled. It didn't work and Alluka was so close to punching a whole through the whole damned thing. "How much would I have to pay if I destroy the door?" she thought out loud.

"Too much for a door," Asha answered.

They tried pulling again and only managed to painfully break a few nails. "Fuck it!" Alluka yelled and she kicked the door. Her kick did nothing and she starting kicking and punching the door, not caring about damaging it.

" _Something isn't right,"_ Asha thought as panic began to rise. She started assaulting the door and yelling hoping that Gon and Killua heard them.

"Asha, let's try the window!" Alluka yelled.

They went to the solitary window and tried to break it to no avail. "Why in the hell does this place have tempered glass?" Alluka asked. "I smell a trap!"

"Use your phone," Asha suggested and Alluka pulled out her cell. The screen seemed to be frozen. "Shit! It's not working either!" she exclaimed and tossed it. "Don't panic!" she told Asha.

"Okay, but you need to calm down. Don't get angry," Asha said as she started making fists with her hands.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Alluka saw her fists.

"Oh, I'm not angry. I've decided to be happy at this opportunity. After all we get to finish this sooner rather than later." _"Let's get this shit over with!"_

Asha grinned and her happiness was infectious and Alluka grinned back.

"Do you smell that?" Alluka asked a few seconds later.

"Shit!" Asha exclaimed as she too noticed a sharp smell. "Damn it!" She was foolish to think her mother wouldn't sedate her. They were trapped but they didn't have time to think past that fact. There was a whirring sound but, the effects of the gas worked fast and both women passed out onto the floor.

* * *

Gon heard the noise the women were making. He reached the door and tried to open it, noticing that it was stuck. He yelled through the door for them to stand back while he busted down the door. He thought they had heard him when they went silent, but his gut was telling him to hurry. He took a step back and gathered his energy and sent a blast into the door. The door exploded and rubble and debris fell around him, coating him with dust.

"Alluka! Asha!" he yelled, waving dust out of his way and kicking wood pieces to the side. He entered the restroom fully but didn't see his girlfriend of sister. Somehow the destruction didn't affect the restroom; it was undamaged with one exception, the mirror above the sinks. It was gone.

"Gon!" Killua and Roland had reached him.

"They've been taken!" Gon said.

"I knew nothing about this!" Roland said holding his hands in front of him.

"We know," Killua went to investigate the space of the missing mirror. The gears in his mind were turning. "Have you ever been in this restroom before? You're the only one who works here right?"

"I've never wanted to. There's an employee restroom that I use. Since no one comes here I didn't care if the restrooms were clean or not."

"How often do you work?" Gon asked peering at the wall.

"Since my family was taken, everyday. I didn't want to go home," he said sadly.

"This must have been done before then," Killua said cryptically, taking a finger and scraping at the paint where the mirror was. "This whole place is probably booby trapped. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a secret surveillance system."

Gon noticed that Asha's bag was left behind. "Lucky for us they took Alluka with them. So what shall we do love? Go after them or meet up with the Association?" He shouldered the bag. Killua crossed his arms and thought for a second then said, "We'll need Cheadle's help, so the Association. But , we'll have to meet them." "Sound's good. Let's go!"

Roland watched the exchange between the couple and was thoroughly confused. "What," he said as they left the restroom, "what are we doing?"

"Going for a run," Gon answered and he started stretching. Killua followed his lead saying, "It's going to be a long one, so you don't have to come. But staying is not an option for any of us."

Roland mulled over what they were saying. He saw the simplicity in their plan. He followed their lead, stretched and said, "I'll do my best to keep up."

* * *

Unknown Location

Alluka woke to a pleasant sound. It sounded familiar and alien at the same time. Her body responded to the melodious notes, making her feel…strange. She couldn't describe how she felt, but she kept her eyes closed and listened. The music seemed to reach parts of her that have never been touched physically. Her heart felt full and seemed to beat in rhythm to the music. She felt close, on the edge of something but she just couldn't…

Suddenly it stopped and a voice said, "I know you're awake," jolting her out of her reverie. She sat up abruptly, falling out of a cot she didn't know she laid on and landing harshly on her knees and forearms. Cursing and rubbing the pain away from her sore limbs she maneuvered to sit crossed legged on a linoleum floor. She took stock of her surroundings. "Okay, I'm in a small room with only one door, no window, a cot," she tried to shake it, "that's secured to the floor with no blanket or sheet." Then she shivered and noticed that she was wearing scrubs, had on thick socks instead of shoes and her headband and hair beads were gone. She ran her hands angrily through her hair feeling more naked than ever.

"Are you comfortable?" the voice said and she noticed a speaker over the bed.

"Yes, I'm very comfortable being trapped in this small room," she answered flippantly.

"Surely the bed is more comfortable than the floor?" the voice asked.

Alluka couldn't tell if the voice belonged to a male or a female. She also wondered if they could somehow see her. She didn't see a camera and the speaker looked like an ordinary speaker.

"This isn't a bed. It's a cot. There's a difference," she said snippily.

"Oh well excuse me, princess I didn't know. Please inform me of the difference." The voice was mocking her.

Alluka was frustrated. The lack of wonderful music from earlier was grating on her nerves. She wanted to punch someone. The longer her distress went on, the closer she got to Nanika making an appearance. It was hard for her to stay in control, not that she wanted to at the moment. Damn that music for making her **feel** a deep yearning.

"Can you shut up and put the music back on?" she yelled.

"Oh, you like that? That was me practicing a song I created," the voice sighed. "However it's not finished. It's missing something."

"It sounded good to me, so keep playing," Alluka urged.

"Ask nicely princess and maybe I will." The voice was getting haughtier by the second and it annoyed Alluka. Instead of asking nicely she said, "Stop being a dick and play the damn song!"

"Tsk, tsk, I think not," and the voice took on a more masculine tone. There was a shuffling sound and then Alluka heard music, but it wasn't the song from earlier. This one was faster, deeper and more penetrating than before.

Alluka felt her body move on its own as an unfathomable pleasure coursed through her body. Each note made her writhe and she reached a climax quickly, falling over a metaphorical edge. At the song's end she collapsed on the floor, feeling weightless and sated. Her consciousness seemed to be untethered from her body for an eternity. The cool floor felt good to her very flushed skin. She felt sticky with sweat and other fluids.

"How was that?" the voice asked salaciously.

"Fuck you!"

"Don't need to, I can make you cum just like this" and the voice began playing another song.

Alluka's feeble protests turned into moans of gratification. She wondered briefly, _"Can I die from this?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Same Damn Life, Different Day

Unknown Location

"How murderous am I feeling? Enough to lose my soul, but I'm completely justified in doing so," Asha yelled into the empty room. From the moment she awoke in the room her emotions ran high. Of course she had been separated from Alluka. Of course she would be taken to an undisclosed underground location. Or course she would be place in prison cell and most likely monitored. Stripped of everything she had on (which pissed off Asha more, because she literally just put that underwear on) and dressed in nondescript scrubs that hid nothing. How cliché could her mother be? She didn't know how long she had been there but she wanted this to be over.

"Hey! When will the bitch be here to taunt me and tell me about her stupid-take-over-the-world plans? I'm bored!" Of course there was no answer. Getting more irritated by the second, she started to pace the small room. She knew that doing anything more would be counterproductive, but she was filled with rage and needed to channel it by doing something. She tried to calm herself down, but that only served to remind her that Rory was here and a host of negative thoughts fueled her ire.

More time passed as Asha paced. Suddenly a speaker came to life. "Hello my daughter," said a familiar voice. Asha only responded with "Cunt!" and kept pacing.

"Please watch your language. Ladies don't use words like that," Asha's mom scolded.

"I'm not a fucking lady, I'm a fucking prisoner. The first fucking opportunity I get, I'm fucking killing you."

"I see," her mother said disappointingly. "Since you're no longer a maiden, you think you should talk like a prostitute, but that is not how you were raised."

"Hold it bitch! How dare you?!" Asha stopped herself before she completely lost it. Speaking through clenched teeth, "You have no right to judge me or scold me."

"I'm your mother. That gives me every right."

Asha bit her tongue before she said anything else. She recognized what her mother was doing. _"If she thinks she can goad me into doing something stupid, then she's wrong."_ Her mother continued her dressing-down.

"Two men? And you didn't even wear a condom! Really Asha, I had hoped that you wouldn't fall into the same patterns as your sister, but I was wrong. I truly hope that you didn't have relations with that…thing we picked up with you."

Asha listened to her mother's words carefully. _"So, she knows that I've been with Gon and Killua. Probably gave me an exam while I was unconscious, hence the new outfit. So, Alluka is here as well. Awesome, together we can get out of here."_

"I want you to know, now that you're here with me you won't have to worry about a thing. I know how hard you worked to take care of yourself and Rory. I was surprised that you became a hunter. I know your father would never approve of this."

Asha was tempted to say, "You wouldn't know what he approved of or not, stupid bitch," but kept silent. This was her mother's I've-got-you-now speech. Asha could hear the joy in her voice. It wouldn't be long before her mother moved on to her stupid-take-over-the-world plan and Asha's gears were turning. All she had to do was let her mother keep talking.

"I remember the first time we met some hunters. They weren't very friendly to us and we had to run away from them, lest they took your sister and you from us. Now look at you. You're a licensed hunter. I bet they don't know about you though. If they did, you wouldn't have been allowed to take the exam. Don't worry though, they know all about you now, but according to the code your license can't be revoked. Isn't that great?"

" _Thanks for confirming that you're behind that attacks on the Association. You're now a priority to them. They're coming for you."_ Asha took a seat on the bed, figuring that giving her mother that satisfaction of seeing her "affected" by what she had said went a long ways to speeding this up. _"Fake it till you make it,"_ she thought.

"Dearest daughter, I had my team run some tests. Just to be cautious. I know how hard it is to keep your powers in control and since you've been with two men who are clearly…ahem homosexual I wanted to prevent certain…things from happening." She paused to gage Asha's reaction to the news and Asha played into it by putting on an angry expression. She kept silently, but did clench her fists. _"Seriously get this over with."_

"The results were surprising. Would like to know them? I think you would be surprised," she teased.

No answer from Asha but her mother answered for her. "Course you do. Any woman would want to know when they are with child."

"WHAT!" Asha jumped up from the cot as what her mother said processed through her mind.

"You…Are…Pregnant…dear," her mother said slowly.

There was no need to fake her expressions this time. The implications of what her mother said caused her to feel sick. _"She could be lying, but why would she do that? Could this a part of her plan? This bitch is horrible! There's no way she could find out that quickly, although I don't know how long I've been here. A week could have passed. Damn it! This is the worst case scenario."_ Asha began to panic as her thoughts went back and forth. She could be a mom, or she could not. It was too much for her and she tried to calm down, but only made her anxiety rise. Her breathing became erratic and her vision blurred. She collapsed onto her knees onto the floor, dangerously close to passing out again.

"Dear relax! Mother is here to take care of you," her mother said hurriedly.

It had the opposite effect and instead of relaxing, Asha succumbed to the panic attack. Before she lost consciousness she saw the door of the cell open and saw a distorted image of legs rushing towards her. She whispered, "Please" and fell into the darkness.

Lie or not, the risks where higher now and Asha felt hopeless or did she?

* * *

In another prison cell, Alluka felt drained and exhausted. She really wanted a shower and fresh clothes, maybe some food. Her tormentor kept up her musical torture at least five more times, with a short break in between each. She felt incredible and totally understood why people become addicted to sex. Although she hasn't actually gotten physical yet, she hoped that her tormentor would make an appearance soon. If they could do this to her without touching her, how would it feel…well she suddenly didn't mind being captured.

"I've never had someone so responsive like you," said the voice of her jailor. "This is fun."

"Is this all you do? Kill people by sex," Alluka said languorously.

"I don't kill, I just fulfill long sought after desires," they answered. The sounds of a harp, maybe, began to play. It didn't sound coordinated, just random notes being played but the impact of the sounds made Alluka relax. The soothing notes brought a sense of clarity to Alluka.

"You're like Asha. Are you related to her?"

The syncopated notes played as the voice answered, "I guess you can say I'm her brother."

Alluka caught the "I guess," part of that sentence. She didn't feel suspicious of Asha's possible brother, but she heard a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Do you not know?"

"Do I not know what?"

"If you are her brother, or not? Asha didn't say she had one."

"I don't know," he said and Alluka imagined him shrugging. She also imagined him looking like Asha and stopped before her thoughts veered away from the present topic.

"So, what are you going to do to me? If you won't kill me, then why am I here?"

"At first we thought you were someone to get rid of. Until, my mother saw your face. She knows all about you Alluka Zoldyck. In fact you can credit your birth to her. She said you were a wonderful experiment, until your mother stopped it."

Alluka's heart rate began to increase. She contained herself and didn't outwardly show it. "You're not making much sense. Could you explain it to me?" She was proud that her voice was steady.

"I would if I could. My mother didn't tell me much after we got you examined. I was actually hoping you could tell me more about yourself."

"Seeing how this is the first time I'm hearing this, I can't tell you anything." She took a second to replay what he said and then asked, "Why do want to know more about me?"

"I find you intriguing," he said it like it was obvious.

"Intriguing? Well that's not the worst insult I've heard."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just…umm,"

"Never met a person like me," Alluka finished.

"I have…I'm…err I don't know how to say this. I not good with this stuff," he said. He sounded embarrassed or nervous, Alluka couldn't tell, but she didn't think he meant any harm. She liked that a bit of his personality was coming through and he didn't sound like an asshole like before.

He sighed loudly then said, "I like you."

"You like me?" Alluka said skeptically.

"Maybe not 'like'…more drawn to you. I can't explain it," he said it in a huff.

"So, you don't like me," Alluka said.

"You're making this more difficult!" He sounded frustrated. Then he started another song, this one soulful, piercing and expressing what he couldn't say in words.

Alluka smiled, and began to sing along to the music. The words just flowed out of her mouth, telling of heartbreak and hope and love. Her sweet voice along with his harmonious instruments created a beautiful melody together. It brought tears to her eyes and when they stopped she sat up on the cot. "I'm waiting for you," she said and waited expectantly for the door to open.

* * *

It took Gon, Killua, and Roland two days to get to the Association's temporary location, however not everyone was there. Once they were at least 300 kilometers (give or take) away from Meteor City, their phones began to work properly. They got into contact with their friends and were able to be picked up by a helicopter and flown to the temporary location. When they got there, the learned that missions had been divvied up and only a few low level hunters ran the location. Most of the ones left behind were not interested in the situation; they were simply there so they wouldn't get in trouble. They left the temporary location and called Kuripika and Leorio. They decided to rendezvous at an inn at village near Meteor City on the next day and then they would decide from there.

Gon and Killua spent their time getting to know Roland more and coming up with a plan of attack should the Association not agree with them. They decided that finding the girls should be the Association's first priority because finding them finds the person behind the attacks.

They got rooms for the night and tried to sleep. Killua concluded that only a small force was needed not the whole Association; he really wanted it just to be himself, Gon and Roland, but Gon reminded him that they didn't know much about their enemy and would need help. Killua stubbornly agreed. He hated waiting. He was worried about Alluka and Asha. Killua had gone from lying on the bed to pacing and then back onto the bed then pacing for the better part of the night. Gon was just as restless.

"I know love," Gon said. He got out of bed and went to Killua, stopping him in midstride. He placed a hand on Killua's cheek and kissed his forehead. The intimate act soothed Killua's restlessness.

"Why do you have to be so calm?" Killua said softly, wrapping his arms around Gon.

"Because I got you to be so un-calm," Gon said cheerfully. He hugged Killua tightly.

"Tomorrow can't come fast enough," Killua mumbled then yawned.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I don't want to deal with cranky Killua," Gon said, guiding them both to the bed.

They faced each other as they sat on the edge of the bed, looking deep into each other's eyes. A silent question passed between them, _"Should we…?"_ They both knew that it wouldn't be the same and they shook their heads.

Their lips caressed with soft kisses, reminiscent of their first kiss. This night seemed like an eve of something great. They stopped kissing and their foreheads met as smiles were shared. "Feel better?" Gon asked. Killua nodded yes and crawled under the covers. Gon followed and pulled him close. Whatever tomorrow brings, they had each other and their missing parts would be found and they would be complete. They fell asleep holding on to each other.

* * *

The morning arrived and the couple awoke and prepared themselves for the seemingly endless meeting ahead of them. They met up with Roland and ate a small breakfast in the common room of the inn. Before they could finish, Kuripika had arrived.

"Kuripika!" Gon exclaimed as he ran and gave him a way too tight hug.

"Hey Gon," Kuripika managed to choke out.

"Sorry," Gon said as he let him go.

"It's okay, glad to see you haven't changed," Kuripika gave Killua a fist bump. The couple introduced him to Roland. "It's nice to meet you," he said pleasantly and they shook hands.

"I see I'm the first to arrive. Is there some place for us to talk privately?" he asked.

"There should be. Let's ask the front desk," said Gon and they went to talk with the employee behind the counter.

Kuripika was just finishing securing a meeting room when Leorio arrived. Gon gave him the same treatment as Killua except Leorio added his own goofiness to it.

"Gon! My buddy! What have you been up to?" he asked loudly.

"Umm a lot actually," Gon started but Killua finished, "We'll have to discuss it at the meeting though. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Do you finish each other sentences now?" Leorio joked. "I forgot you two were in a committed relationship? Boo! Am I the only one single out of the group?"

Kuripika smacked his forehead as Gon and Killua realized what Leorio said.

"Oh, is Kuripika in a relationship?" Gon asked.

"Who is she? Or He? How did you meet? I need details," Killua teased.

Kuripika give Leorio the meanest look which had no effect on him. "You're a dick!" he yelled.

"Ah, just like old times!" Leorio laughed. Gon and Killua tagged teamed, trying to pry answers out of the cool Kuripika while Leorio egged them on. The camaraderie between the friends warmed Roland as he observed the quartet.

* * *

All joking and teasing stopped once more hunters arrived and the meeting began in earnest.

Gon and Killua explained what happened to them with meeting Asha and who she is to them (leaving out some private details) and expressed that Alluka and her were their first priorities.

Conveniently, once Asha was taken the attacks stopped. Roland provided news articles to support it. That fact helped them convince Kuripika and Leorio. The goal now was to get the other members of the Zodiac on board and Chairman Cheadle. This started a debate (argument) between the high level hunters around the meeting table; each trying to voice their own opinions.

"This girl, Asha, is a problem? How did she pass the exam?"

"There was a bombing and we just passed everyone left, right Chairman?"

"How? Why?"

"It must have been planned!"

"What is her mother's name? Have we heard of her before?"

Gon and Killua tried to answer as much as possible. Somehow Roland was brought up.

"Who is this guy? Is he an enemy?"

"Why are you apart of this meeting? He could be a spy!"

Finally Cheadle intervened.

"There are too many voices speaking at once," she said quietly effectively stopping the debate.

"Well what do you want us to do, Chairman?" asked Parriston. He sat back expectantly.

Cheadle looked at Killua and Gon who seemed to be having a whispered conversation. She figured that those two would go rogue if they didn't get the response they needed from the Association. She cared little about what Parriston thought but knew that he would make things harder for her in the long run.

"I trust the Freecss," she began. "They have yet to give me indication that they are unreliable and while most of us disagree that rescuing Asha and Alluka should be our first step, not doing so would cause more harm than good. So I propose we split up into two teams; a recovery team and reprisal team."

"A Reprisal team?" asked Kuripika.

"Yes. This team will be the face of the Association going against this group publically," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because our standing with the public is at risk. To not 'publically' fight back would affect future contracts. "

"Is this just for show while the 'Rescue Team' does the actual work?" Parriston asked.

"Who chooses the teams?" Kuripika askes.

"I'm the chairman so I automatically need to support the 'Reprisal Team', but I'm leaving this in your hands. Everyone can choose what they want to do."

"This doesn't seem like a good plan?" Leorio said.

"Oh but it is," Parriston smiled. "Think about it, the Freecss are basically given free reign to do what they need to do, without consequences and we clean up our reputation at the same time. Nice job, Chairman."

Cheadle really hated that Parriston complimented her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Desperado

Alluka heard a click and smiled. She stood up in time to see the door open and saw a boy with the blackest hair she had ever seen. It looked like ink and it was long and wavy, but he had tied it back and to show his round face. He looked neither young nor old, but he was maybe a few inches taller than her. She thought he sort of resembled Asha but she would have to see them together to be sure.

She felt very self-conscious, standing in front of him. She started to blush and fiddle with her hair.

"Wha-what's your name?" she stuttered. She couldn't look at him, but looked at the floor noticing the differences between her cell and the hallway.

"Orsen," he answered with a deep voice.

"I'm Alluka," she said to the floor.

"I know," he said making her blush harder. "Why are you so shy right now?"

She shrugged, "I'm just surprised."

"By what?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

" _Come on Alluka! Get your act together!"_ she scolded herself and looked up at him. "You're gorgeous and I wasn't expecting that," she said quickly.

Orsen chuckled, "You're gorgeous yourself." He smiled.

His comment touched a nerve in Alluka. She stopped blushing and got defensive and said, "Please don't patronize me." She frowned.

Orsen stopped smiling and reached out to touch Alluka's cheek. "I don't have the habit of patronizing people. Accept it. You're gorgeous," and he rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. She was tempted to bite it. His touch sent shivers down her body. She reached out to touch him and leaned into him. He brought his arms up to encircle her in a hug. He smelled like apples to her.

She didn't want to let go, but now that the cell door was open, she needed to find Asha and Rory. "Orsen, am I free? Can my friends and I leave?" she asked him, taking a step back from his embrace.

He thought for a second. "I don't think any of us a free right now. But we can be. Do you trust me?"

Alluka nodded, "yes." She didn't know why she trusted him so implicitly, but she did.

"Great! I can take you to your friends and get them out of their cells, but getting out of the facility is a whole other matter." He took her hand and guided her out of the cell and down the hallway.

"How long have we've been here?"

"About three days," he answered and turned a corner leading into a large corridor

"Then don't worry about us getting out. My brothers are on the way. They'll tear this place apart if we don't do it first," she said confidently.

The couple stopped short of running into two guards. "Well don't they look obvious," Alluka said sardonically as they raised their hands up to stop them.

Orsen let go of Alluka's hand and said, "Gorgeous, let me handle this," and turned to the guards. "Gentlemen, I like to play a song for you." Alluka felt his aura rise and like a director in front of a stage, Orsen moved his hands and tune sounded. Alluka thought, _"This is Nen,"_ and saw the almost invisible notes flow from Orsen heading to the guards. Within seconds of the guards hearing the notes they fainted.

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed. "You can make me…with just nen!"

"I can do what?" He joked knowing fully what she meant.

She sighed, "Nothing. Can we keep going please?"

"Sure, Gorgeous." He smiled and took her hand again.

"Is that my name now?" she asked.

"Now and forever," he said assuredly causing her to blush again.

She cleared her suddenly dry throat. "Besides your attraction to me, why are you helping us.

Without hesitation, Orsen said, "I've been here all my life and I'm tired. Tired of mother and tired of the constant experiments. Mother slipped up and said that I'll be decommissioned soon. I'm one hundred percent sure that means death so there is nothing here for me anymore. I want to be free before I die or die trying."

Alluka understood completely how Orsen felt and vowed to help him escape. "You are so lucky that I'm here!" she smiled.

They took a few more turns in the maze like facility. Orsen knocked out the guards, but eventually one managed to trigger an alarm before passing out.

"We're almost to Rory, there are probably more guards," Orsen yelled over the blaring alarm. "My Nen won't work because of the alarms."

"We'll just use the old fashion way!" Alluka said as a squadron of guards appeared. She ran went into a fighting stance, "Tell me Handsome, do you know how to fight?"

* * *

Rory

"What is that noise?" Rory was bothered by the piercing sound of the alarm. It didn't scare him but it was a huge annoyance. _"Asha's going to be mad at me when she finds me,"_ he thought resigning himself to his fate. He had no doubt that the alarm was related to her in some way.

When he first got there days ago he disliked the room he was put in. _"What is this, a nursery?"_ it had a small bed with plain sheets but there was a robot motif on the walls and the entire floor was carpeted with the softest of materials.

The room a small bathroom attached and food was delivered to him via a chute, mostly prepackaged and dried. He tried to use the sheets as a weapon by tearing them and trying to make little lariats out of them. Too bad for him no one came to his room. He was alone and the confinement messed with his head a little and he didn't sleep at all.

What helped him cope with his captivity were the various toys, an expensive game system and TV and several overflowing bookshelves. He found a sizable manga collection. Upon seeing a popular series that he would have never gotten to read on the outside, he set up camp on the plushy floor and had been reading for days, only stopping to use the toilet; he skipped taking a bath, he was in a room to himself so he didn't care if he smelled.

He had just settled down with another series when his door opened and in came a girl he didn't know and the prick who put him in there. Rory didn't pay them any attention; expecting them to bug him or something and he was fully engrossed in what he was reading.

"Are you Rory? I'm Alluka and friend of your aunt Asha," the girl said quickly. That made him look up from his book, briefly.

"My aunt doesn't have a friend named Alluka," he said and went back to reading. Alluka came and sat next to Rory, trying to get his attention.

"We met after she got her license. I'm a hunter."

"Okay, and…?" Rory asked skeptically turning a page.

"And I'm here to free you."

"I don't know you and he," he pointed to Orsen, "put me in here. Why should I believe you?"

"If we had more time I would try to convince you," she said.

"Gorgeous we need to hurry," Orsen said from the doorway. He was the look out man.

"You have to trust us for now," Alluka said taking the book out of Rory's hands and placing it on the floor.

"Hey, I was reading that!" he said angrily. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" he exclaimed and snatched the book up and headed for the opposite side of the room. "Why should I?" he said grumpily.

"Look, Asha is here as well and we need to find her and get out. Now's our chance!"

"I'm not moving until Asha comes and gets me," he said petulantly and even then he might not leave. This place had the best toys.

Alluka sighed out of frustration. She didn't have to deal with kids often so she was out of element. She looked at Orsen, hoping he had a plan.

"How about I play a song for you?" he asked, coming into the room.

Alluka closed the door, hoping to drown out the alarm a little as Orsen stuck up a hypnotic tune, one that would calm Rory down. Either Orsen was more powerful than he thought or Rory really needed to sleep, but he passed out a couple of measures in.

Orsen stopped and went to pick him up. Alluka noticed a backpack and grabbed it. She started putting as many books she could in it, including the one Rory had in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Orsen asked as he carried the sleeping child to the door.

"This is in case he wakes up; something to entertain him with," Alluka said and they left the room.

"Asha should be a little further down this hallway," Orsen yelled over the alarm and he led the way.

* * *

Killua raised the long range binoculars to eyes and stared into a desolate rocky landscape. Roland crouched next to him rearranging a backpack.

"Are you sure about using these?" he asked Killua, gingerly moving a bulky packet.

"Best way to make sure something stays dead is fire. Blowing this place up is for the good of all mankind." He focused on an oddly shaped rock in the distance. Killua had placed a Nen tracking needle inside Alluka (with her permission) and had followed it to the remote area.

Using Knov's Nen ability, they were able to confirm that an underground structure was located here and there was an above ground entrance. While the area seemed deserted there was a small town less than 50km away, so Gon and the others went to evacuate it, leaving Killua and Roland to recon the area and locate any outside surveillance. So far no one has entered or exited the facility and there didn't seem to be any bothersome security to worry about.

Now it was just a matter of time before they got their families back. Killua was itching to fight and Roland noticed this when he kept the binoculars focused on the rock they assumed was the entrance.

"Do you have lasers in your eyes because you're staring at it too hard?" he asked Killua.

"Someone could come out."

"We're close enough to see them," Roland said as he finished packing and put the bag over his shoulders. Using the other rocks the duo was able to sneak closer to the entrance and had placed portals using Knov's ability. Now they were just casing the entrance. "I'm all set," Roland said, taking the binoculars from Killua, "Signal Knov."

Killua preformed the predetermined signal and a dark portal appeared in the rocks before them. He stepped through and entered the mobile command center.

"Roland is set with the explosives," he said to Knov.

"Okay, Gon should be here in a few seconds. Melody has been monitoring the sounds coming from the facility."

"There is a little interference from a generator and I can't determine individual movements, but I can count 60 adults and three children breathing," she said with her sweet voice. "I heard some strange music earlier, but it seemed to stop." Suddenly her eyes rounded, "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Killua asked.

"An alarm is going off," she answered.

"So either they spotted us, or…" Knov began.

"The hostages are causing havoc," Killua finished. He used the portal he just came through and called Roland over.

"What's going on?"

"There's a change in plans. We're going now. Knov, tell Gon to meet us."

"Got it!" Knov said. Killua, Roland and Melody found the portal that lead to the underground entrance and went through, coming face to face with a metal door.

Killua and Roland had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"What are the smiles for boys?" Melody asked.

The men looked at each other and nodded.

"Nothing, just excited," Killua answered.

"Try not to leave a bloody mess okay," she pleaded.

"No guarantees!" Killua yelled as he busted down the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Freedom

The last time Asha saw her mother, she had seemed so much taller and more imposing. Now she just looked short and her resemblance to her daughters was minuscule. _"I guess we got our looks from dad,"_ Asha reflected as she let her mother hold her on the cold floor. Her mother had a comforting tone as she rambled about reconnecting with her family and blah, blah, blah. Asha didn't know how long she had to listen to this nonsense and she was beyond over it. _"Just a little longer,"_ she reminded herself.

"Now that you're here with me and Rory is here we can be a family. A powerful one. Wouldn't you like that? We could take over the world," she cooed.

Asha's stomach chose that moment to roll and she couldn't help but vomit on her mother's lap. _"That's unfortunate,"_ she thought, _"When was the last time I ate?"_

"Oh dear," her mother remarked as she called for help from one of her lackeys. Her mother and her helper got Asha off the floor and onto the cot.

"After throwing up, I feel a little better," Asha lied weakly. She was anything but. _"Get it together, Asha!"_ she scolded herself. After realizing that it has been days since she last ate and thinking about the possibility of her being pregnant gave her a headache. She felt sick and didn't have to pretend to be. However she still intended to escape at the first opportunity she got.

"I still want to get you check out. The lab is just down the hall," her mother said. She had her assistant go fetch a wheelchair and she continued to comfort her daughter. "Besides, we have to get that mistake out of you," she said nonchalantly.

"What mistake?" Asha asked. She didn't quite grasp what her mother was saying due to the throbbing in her head.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked as she placed a hand on Asha's forehead. "Feel nauseous? Clammy? A little shaky? At least you don't have a fever."

"My head hurts but I'm okay. What mistake were you talking about?" She shook her head to clear it.

"Dear, do you not remember what I told you earlier? You're pregnant and you need to not be." She said it so casually that once Asha realized what she was saying, she got furious.

"What?!" Asha exclaimed. Her anger rose.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't think your comprehending what I'm saying."

"I understand fully and the answer is NO! YOU WILL NOT ABORT MY BABY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I'm your mother and while you may not agree, I do care about you and I know what's best for you," her mother responded with an air of superiority.

"Yeah right, bitch! You only know what's best for you," and without thinking she kicked her mother in the stomach. The well placed kick, made her mother double over and Asha hopped off the bed and pushed her to the floor. Her adrenaline spiked along with her anger and she barely felt the headache. Her mother tried to speak but couldn't and Asha searched her for keys, making sure her mother stayed incapacitated on the floor.

* * *

With keys in hand she left the room and closed the door. It was pure luck that she found the right key the first time and when she heard the click of the lock she felt a little relieved and her adrenaline ebbed. She leaned on the wall across from the door and she sank onto the floor from exhaustion. Her mother started banging on the door but Asha was too tired to get up, even though she knew the lackey would be back soon. Her head hurt too much to move. _"Well part one of my plan worked,"_ and she gave a dry chuckle. _"Now I just have to…"_ but her remuneration was interrupted by the shrill of the alarm.

"YEAH, THAT SO DOESN'T HELP MY HEAD!" she yelled. She placed her hands over her ears, trying and failing to block out the offensive sound. The alarm seemed to go on for forever and the piercing sound almost made her blackout. She eventually ended up in a fetal position on the floor, but she heard the sound of footsteps and tried to rise up.

"Asha!" she heard over the alarm. She looked up and Alluka was running towards her.

"Alluka!" she yelled and using the wall for leverage she stood up fully, but was almost knocked down by the massive hug that Alluka gave her.

"I'm glad you're okay!" both girls said. Then Asha noticed Orsen and Rory. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Hello, I'm Orsen," he said timidly.

"Apparently he's your brother, but we don't have time to discuss this," Alluka said hurriedly.

Orsen waved at Asha, and she took a second to look at him. _"He looks like mother, hmm,"_ she thought. "We so have to talk after this," she said and Orsen nodded in agreement.

"Handsome, lead the way to the exit!" Alluka told Orsen.

"Got it, follow me!" and Orsen took the lead.

They didn't go far before they ran into some more guards and assistants. They were quickly dispatched by Alluka and the trio plus Rory kept moving.

"Thanks for grabbing Rory," Asha said to Alluka.

"No problem," Alluka smiled at her, but then she noticed Asha's almost stumble. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. I just need to get it out of this noise."

They took a turn and ran past an open door. Asha glanced inside briefly and it took her second to recognize the familiar feeling of the room; her mother's lab. "Wait!" she yelled at the other two, as she ran back to the office.

"Asha what…?" Alluka said when they caught up to her.

"It's my mother's lab," she answered. She began to look around and found a computer set in standby mode.

"What do you plan to do?" Orsen asked her.

"Is she the only one with data on us?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Rey always said that mother was hoarder of information about us and if we get a chance to take it away we should."

"How will you do that?"

"With my hands," she said and picked up the lightweight computer and tossed it against a wall, watching it break into irreparable pieces.

"Gorgeous can you take Rory for a second," Orsen asked as her went to join Asha in destroying the lab.

* * *

Killua rushed ahead, and Roland and Melody followed. He wasted no time in dispatching the guards that came across their path. Melody tried to block out the sound of the alarm as she concentrated on finding Roland's family, since she was sure that either Asha or Alluka were the reason behind the alarm sounding and they wouldn't need immediate help.

The trio went down hallway after hallway and corridor after corridor travelling further underground, opening locked doors and knocking out guards. They stumbled onto a cell that held Roland's wife. The couple's joyous reunion made Killua look forward to reuniting with Asha. Roland's children were right across from their mother and they were frightend by the sudden opening of the door, but once they saw that it was their parents their fear was forgotten.

"Roland, get your family out of here. Melody and I can handle the rest," Killua said.

"Are you sure?" Roland asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, besides if you see my husband, tell him to hurry," Killua took Roland's pack and headed in the opposite direction. Melody gave Roland and reassuring wave and followed.

Roland picked up his sons and said, "Honey let's go," and headed back to the entrance. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" he asked.

The boys couldn't hear well over the alarm but his wife answered, "I'm not sure."

Roland didn't like that answer but then he remembered that Leorio was a doctor and that he would check them out we they returned to the command center.

The family passed Gon and Roland delivered the message. "Your husband and Melody have the explosives. We think your sister and girlfriend are behind the alarm."

"Hopefully I'm not late to the party," Gon smirked and rushed away.

"Who are these people?" his wife asked.

"Hunters," he answered.

"How do you know hunters?" she asked incredulously.

"The people who kidnapped you three also pissed off the wrong people," he said. They had reached the outside and he spotted a portal nearby. He ushered his family through and sought Leorio for help.

* * *

Killua and Melody happened upon Asha knocking over a shelf in a laboratory. She was breathing heavily and had picked up a random book and started ripping pages out of it. Alluka was sitting in a chair cradling an unconscious child (that Killua assumed was Rory) and watching Asha with a worried look on her face. She turned and she saw Killua first.

"BROTHER!" she screamed and picked up Rory, placing him in the vacant chair and ran towards Killua engulfing him in a much needed hug.

"Hey there kiddo! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but your girlfriend isn't," she said and she looked back at Asha who had stopped destroying the book and was looking at Killua.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Hi," Killua responded. He suddenly remembered when they first met, and how she seemed unsure of herself and nervous. He was again bewitched by her beauty and couldn't help but to stare. Alluka cleared her throat and said, "And this is Orsen," she pointed to him, "but you problem don't care at the moment."

"Should we give them some privacy?" Orsen asked.

Alluka shrugged and turned to ask Melody what they had planned on doing.

* * *

Killua felt time stand still as he moved toward Asha. In moments he was holding her in his arms as she held on tight and cried.

"Whoa, what's with the tears?" he asked gently wiping her tears away.

She sniffed and shrugged and said, "Stuff, lots of stuff. I don't feel well."

"I can tell. Shall I carry you?" he asked and picked her up.

She glared at him and said, "Why ask if you were going to do whatever you want?"

"You can always say no," he said teasingly. He turned toward the door. "You're more than welcomed to walk."

"You're an ass," she teased back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Seriously we should leave them be," Orsen said. He picked up Rory and headed for the door, hoping the ladies would follow.

"This is not the time or place for this," Alluka said deeply aggravated.

"Hey, Killua, I'm going to start distributing the bombs. See you at command," Melody said uneasily. Killua didn't respond but the situation was getting more awkward for Melody and the others. She took Alluka's hand and left the couple to themselves.

* * *

Once alone, the passionate kisses become more hurried and fervent. Asha's headache was ignored and the alarm was forgotten.

"I guess you missed me, huh," Asha teased when they paused to catch their breath.

"Just a little," Killua said coyly.

"Where's Gon?"

"He's on the way I can sense that he's close, but maybe we should get out of here."

"Yeah, but I'm not done here," and she indicated the mess around them. "I need to destroy everything first."

"My love, we have bombs. Let's just blow this shit up."

"Somehow, I just feel that it won't be enough," Asha said somberly.

"Do you trust us?" Killua asked.

"Yes, but you don't know my mother," Asha shrugged.

"She's correct, you don't know me. Thanks for messing up my lab, I do enjoy cleaning," her mother said sarcastically. Unbeknownst to the couple, she had crept into the room, but she wasn't alone. Somehow she managed to capture Gon. She had him tied up in a strange looking rope, and was leading him like a puppy on a leash.

"Gon!" Killua said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, he's fine," her mother said facetiously, "Here I'll trade you. My daughter for your husband. Sound fair?"

"You've got to be kidding me? Right? Gon how did you get caught?" Killua asked, ignoring Asha's mother.

Gon just shrugged and said, "I saw her first and figured that she would lead me to you guys faster, than searching for you on my own. This place is like a maze."

"Did you see Alluka and the others?"

"Nope, but I guess that means we can go now," and he casually removed the rope, shocking only Asha's mother.

"How dare you! This rope was designed to hurt hunters! How did you get out of it?" Asha's mother screamed at Gon as he walked towards his lovers. He chose to respond to her question by kissing Asha first making her swoon, then Killua, sending her into a seething rage.

"YOU CANNOT TAKE MY DAUGHTER FROM ME!"

Feeling heady after Gon's kiss, Asha suddenly found it hard to be enraged by her mother. She started screaming about how much she loved Asha and etc, etc, but Asha's attention was on the men in front of her putting on a spectacular show that made her forget her mother was standing right there.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! YOU ARE A WHORE!"

"Whoa! Did you just call our girlfriend a whore?!" Killua said angrily, breaking away from Gon.

Before he could do anything else, Asha spoke up. "Funny, I'm a whore yet I have a younger brother that I never knew existed until today. He has the same powers as me and he surely didn't get it from you, but Dad was long dead before he was born. Hmm, I wonder what that's about." Asha learned a little about Orsen from their brief time together. The trust and bond between them was instant and strong; there was no denying that they were siblings.

Asha began walking to her mother."You're pathetic and I desire to see you dead. Will you give me the greatest gift in the world and die?" she said calmly. Her calmness disturbed her mother.

"You can't kill me. I'm your mother. And there's so much you don't understand about yourself," she pleaded. She looked into her daughter's eyes and saw the eyes of a predator looking back. Rey never had this look, and she could only guess that it was the influence of the men that made her precious Asha act this way.

"I know enough, so you aren't needed," Asha said simply. She paused in her stalking to pick up a broken pipe.

"I'll…n…n…never get tttto see my grandchild," her mother stuttered and she started to back away.

"Rory is better off without you," Killua said vehemently.

Back into a corner, she whispered, "No, I meant the one that isn't born yet."

"But you were gung-ho on aborting it earlier. Change your mind?" Asha asked spitefully.

"Asha, I…" but she never got to finish, but Asha took the pipe and stabbed her in the heart, killing her instantly. She watched her mother's corpse sink to the floor. She was surprised at how little she felt at the moment.

"Asha, are you okay?" Gon asked. He wrapped his arms around her and Killua turned her face from the gory scene to look at him.

She shrugged I don't know, but said, "Let's go home." The men nodded and grabbing one of Asha's hands, they left the lab and headed for the surface.


End file.
